Tying Up All The Loose Ends
by conan-inuyasha
Summary: Could 14 orphans became InuYasha's and Kagome's kids? Could Kagome find her long lost father and could he be a demon? Could Kagome be the Lady of both the Eastern and Western Lands? Could Kagome's mom and brother finally came to the feudal era to stay?
1. Chapter 2

**Tying Up All The Loose Ends**

By Conan-InuYasha

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the original characters from InuYasha or InuYasha: The Final Act!

" O.K. You see I was looking for you to ask for your opinion on a new situation that has risen up. Plus I know I've found my destined mate, Kagome responded."

InuYasha was stunned," Who is your destined mate?"

But all Kagome was going to say was," I'm not going to tell you just now and let you figure that out yourself. But his mother visited me last night and said that she would help as much as she could and she left me one personal item and an old outfit that belonged to her son that he'd out grown." Then Kagome changed the subject to the new situation that had risen. She explained to him why Rin was found all alone and that she didn't want to return to Lord Sesshomaru and why. Kagome then said, "Now that Rin wants me to be her new mother we're going to have a discipline problem. You won't be able to continue to punch Shippo on the top of his head anymore. Because Rin will come to expect that she will get the exact same kind of punishment when she does something inappropriate and she won't be able to handle that kind of correcting like Shippo can."

So InuYasha asked, "How am I going to rebuke Shippo's bad behavior if I can't pummel him anymore?"

Kagome began to shuffle her feet and said," Well, I do have a suggestion. But I don't think you'll like it."

"Well, what is it" InuYasha asked?

She continued, "Well, maybe I can be the disciplinarian (one that punishes) instead of you. Even though you're the head of our group and all but then Shippo won't be able to pit each of us against the other. What do you think? I know I'll need some help knowing what bad behavior for a demon is and all but I think I can do it."

"Just treat Shippo just like your own mother would treat your little brother Souta" he stated.

Kagome said," I think I'll give it a try while you go and inform your half brother Sesshomaru of what has happened .Plus that Rin is safe with a new family who will take very good care of her so that he won't have to worry about his former ward anymore."

Then InuYasha said, "Feh, I'll go tell his royal pain in the butt (his half brother, Lord Sesshomaru) that he has two less things to worry about and he'll probably try to kill me. But I can handle him. (Now the reason InuYasha called his older half brother a royal pain in the butt is because Sesshomaru always thinks that he's superior to everything and everyone and is always trying to kill InuYasha. Because Sesshomaru thinks that InuYasha is inferior and an embarrassment to the whole family in Sesshomaru's eyes. But InuYasha doesn't see it that way but because of Sesshomaru, InuYasha doesn't like to use his title of Lord InuYasha). So InuYasha then leaves the house with Kagome, Rin and Shippo safely inside and his heart is warm with love.

It takes InuYasha three and a half days of hard searching both day and night for InuYasha to find his older half brother, Lord Sesshomaru. InuYasha carefully approaches the great Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and he says," Lord Sesshomaru, (Kagome had politely asked him to use his brother's title when addressing his brother this time.) I've came to notify you that your vassal Jaken was assaulted protecting your ward Rin. The invading demons were too many and powerful for Jaken to subdue and he died. But Rin ran as fast as she could and with great thought out smarted the pursuing demons by disguising her scent with an odorous pelt. My small party just happened upon her after the demons had left and we have been taking very good care of her. When she informed us of what had occurred she also informed us that she didn't wish to return to your service because as she stated that you would have no one to take care of her when you're gone anymore. And that you're too busy to take care of her yourself and she doesn't want to be a burden to you anymore. So she wishes to find a new family with new parents like her biological parents was before they were murdered by those bandits."

InuYasha wanted to apologize to his half brother for accidently amputating his left arm when Sesshomaru was trying to steal InuYasha's newly acquired sword called Tetsusaiga. But InuYasha knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't accept it plus that kind of behavior ( apologizing, paying respect at a parents grave, putting flowers on a grave, burying the dead, etc.) are not acceptable behaviors in the demon world. So he didn't waste his breath and didn't do so. Then InuYasha said, "We'll continue to take very good care of Rin until she finds her new family, Lord Sesshomaru" and then he turned around and left.

Shortly after InuYasha left to go tell his brother. Kagome tried on her red robes of the fire rat and if fit her fabulously. Then she saw a bunch of books in the master bedroom and thought that she would look in these books to see if there was anything in them about her newly acquired sword. So as she was looking through the books and studying her sword she accidently got a deep cut in her forearm but she didn't feel any pain from this cut at all. What Kagome didn't know was that the last time InuYasha had worn that kimono he also had a wound on the same forearm as she now did and that the shirt and coat still had his blood on them. So as she continued looking for any information on her sword's name, abilities and the like. InuYasha' blood and DNA were getting into her blood stream through her cut and combining with her own DNA.

Shippo had been playing with Rin during this whole time but then both of them had gotten hungry. So Shippo went to go find Kagome and knocked on the master bedroom's door. When Kagome opened the door Shippo saw the cut and said, "Kagome, you're bleeding!" Kagome then looked down and noticed that indeed she was bleeding. Shippo then ran as fast as he could to her backpack to get the first aid kit, got it out and ran as fast as he could back to Kagome. He then opened the kit and cleaned her arm and bandages her arm up. Just as he was finishing up Kagome sensed two jewel shards approaching the house and she knew that it must be Kouga the wolf demon.

So she made sure that the bandages didn't show (she did this so that Kouga wouldn't start bad mouthing the way InuYasha takes care of her) and went outside to meet him with both of the kids. There was Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku and Ayame (all wolf demons) and with them where three demon kids named Bunza the lynx demon, Kanta the otter demon, and Shiori the bat demon hanyou. Plus Ayame was holding two little dog demon hanyou pups (babies) in her arms. When Rin saw the wolf demons she runs and hides behind Kagome. Kagome noticed this so she turned around and went down on one knee and asked Rin why she was hiding.

Rin whispered, "Wolf demons killed Rin and Lord Sesshomaru brought Rin back to life."

Kagome then realized that Rin must have been a member of the village that their company had found massacred by Kouga and his wolves before Kouga became nice to humans for Kagome's sake.

She told Rin, "Why don't you go inside while I handle this business with these wolves."

Rin turned and ran into the house. When Kagome turned back around she found Ginta and Hakkaku whispering to Kouga. Now from what he was told Kouga knew that he had to make it right with Rin and her new family for what he did to her. So he was going to do the unthinkable and became a servant for Rin's and Kagome's sakes.

Kouga then went over to Kagome and he kneeled and said, "I'm so ashamed of what my wolves and I have done to that little girl. So as of now my clan and I will be her and your entire group's subjects. Your subjects found these kids and they asked us to bring them to Mutt-face so we brought them here. The little bat half-breed (hanyou) found two dog half-breed (hanyou) pups and wouldn't leave without them so we brought them too. Will you accept all of these tots?"

Kagome said, "You don't need to be our subjects, just hand over to me your two jewel shards and I'll call it even. And of course I'll accept all of these orphans." When Kouga heard this he gave a huge sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to be Mutt-Face's servant after all.

Then she walked over to Kouga and Kouga then reached down and took both of his jewel shards out of his legs and handed them to Kagome and put them in her left hand then Ayame put the little dog hanyou pups in to her arms. Then Kagome told the older ones to go over to Shippo.

Before Kouga and the other wolves left Kagome then said, "I'd appreciate it if you would either make yourself scarce or Kouga STOP calling InuYasha mutt-face you mangy wolf turd."

Kouga said," I'll leave your group alone MY Kagome." Then Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame left. And Kagome took the children into the house.

Once she did get them inside she asked Bunza, Kanta, and Shiori, "Do any of you have a problem with having or playing with a human sister?"(Now the reason for her asking this question was to see if they would get along with Rin or would they be always beating her up because she was the weakest.)

All three said, "Nope, we haven't got a problem with a human or full demon or hanyou or a mix of the three kinds of siblings."

Kagome said," Thank kami-sama (God) that you guys are going to be able to get along with each other without any bulling by the stronger ones."

Then she asked Rin and Shippo to show their brand new brothers and sister around the house and get them settled in while she took care of the two pups in the master bedroom.

But before she did so she asked Shippo," Shippo, could you please get my jewel shard bottle for me? So I can put these two jewel shards away before I lose them and InuYasha then would have a hissy fit about it if I did."

Shippo runs to the big yellow backpack (which was the supply bag) grabbed the bottle and took it to Kagome and said, "Here you are mom I mean Kagome."

Then he blushes and went back to the other kids. Kagome thought, "I am kind of his mother and InuYasha is kind of his father since he lost both of his parents shortly before he met us." Kagome then puts the bottle down on the table that she found her new sword on, she puts the two pups near the middle of the king size bed, then quickly grabs the bottle and puts the two shards inside the bottle with the other shards then returns the bottle to the table. She then went quickly back to the pups. The first thing she did once she turned back to the pups (the pups' looks like their twins) was to change their cloth diapers.

She found out that one was a little boy and the other was a little girl. They both had silver hair and ears (just like InuYasha) and hazel eyes and they looked like they were about a week old. After they were changed they started to cry because they were hungry.

Kagome quickly put the jewel shard bottle up her fire rat kimono's sleeve then she picks them both up and carries them to the kitchen to see what they had in the house . She found out that they didn't have any milk and the pups were defiantly too young for the kinds of food that they did have.

Kagome called to Shiori and asked her, "Is there a village near by?"

Shiori answered, "Yes, there is. This house is on the outskirts of the village."

Kagome then asked, "Is the village a demon or human village?"

Shiori said, "It's a demon village."

Kagome was frustrated and said, "Oh great, then they wouldn't have any cattle or goats for us to buy for milk for the twins!" and asked," How far away is the nearest human village to here?"

Shiori answered," The nearest active human village is Yedo (which is Tokyo in the modern day) in the land of Musashi (which is also Kaede's village)."

Kagome stated, "O.k., I'll take two of you older kids with me and the twins tomorrow and the rest of you. I'll drop you off with some friends and leave A-Un and borrow my friend's twined tail fire cat demon Kirara. Now who to take with me? "Kagome thought,"Rin could use the trip and wouldn't be very alarming to the villagers. Shippo was defiantly out because Kaede knew Shippo and with her acting strange lately and all. Bunza and Kanta were also out because they would be alarming to the villagers. So the only other choice was Shiori with her being pretty much (Demonically) powerless plus she wouldn't posse much of a threat to the villagers." She said," Rin and Shiori you two will accompany me to the village. Shippo, Bunza, and Kanta will stay with A-Un who will stay with Sango and Miroku while I'm away. Bunza, Kanta please listen to Shippo on how to behave while I'm not there." Then Kagome made some rice porridge for the twins and regular food for everyone else feed everyone (including herself).

After everyone was finished eating she told everyone to go straight to bed because they had a busy day tomorrow and they needed to get an early start. (This she got from InuYasha doing the same thing to the whole gang all the time.)So everyone went straight to sleep.

Please review arigato gozaimasu (thank you)


	2. Chapter 3

**Tying Up All The Loose Ends**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from InuYasha or InuYasha: The Final Act!

Unbeknownst to everyone in the house during the night Kagome's aura and spiritual powers sky rocketed too un fathomable proportions almost to the strength of a strong full blooded demons power. But she didn't have any other changes and was still fully human except that she was absolutely determined that these twins would have a better life (in the means as of how they were treated by other's. Then the way other's had treated InuYasha all of his life.)Even if that meant that they were taken to live permanently in her time.

Now that was the only thing that happened that night. So Kagome woke up early the next morning after a great night's sleep and started to fix breakfast for everyone. She made more rice porridge for the twins and called the kids to the table. All the kids ran to the table (human, hanyou and full demons alike). And while the older kids were eating Kagome went back into the master bedroom to grab the twins then brought them to the table. Then both of the twins and her were feed. After she was done she put out a note for InuYasha if he were to come back while she was away. Then she corralled up the kids and got them ready for the trip to the ruins of the demon slayers village by getting them all up on A-Un's back with her in the front and they took off.

It didn't take them very long until they were flying very close to Sango's village.

Now Kagome asked Rin," You remember that boy named Kohaku who protected you after Kagura took you away from Lord Sesshomaru? "

Rin answered," Yes, Rin remembers."

"Well this lady that you will be seeing is his older sister. Her name is Sango and unlike Sesshomaru is to InuYasha Sango is very nice to her younger brother. But her brother Kohaku is kind of sick so please don't be angry with him. Sango her boyfriend Miroku, your new father and I are trying to cure him of this sickness by killing the evil hanyou that is making him sick. But this evil hanyou is very devious, you understand."Kagome said?

Rin said, "Yes, Kohaku was Rin's best friend so Rin'll try to help you kill this very bad hanyou."

Kagome then said, "No, you will not even get near that devious hanyou. He might try to kidnap you again."

By then they had landed and Kirara came running up to Kagome because she missed her. Then Sango and Miroku came and each gave her a big hug (except Miroku's "cursed "hand tried to grope Kagome in front of the children. But Kagome slapped him very hard across the face and yelled at him for doing that especially in front of her kids.).

Once she got everyone settled Kagome then explained to Sango and Miroku about the four older children that they didn't know were now members of their group and of course the two little pups. She explained that she had no milk to feed the twins. So she was going to go back to Kaede's to see if she could buy a cow or a goat. But if they didn't think that Kaede would sell her either she would have no other option then to use Kirara to get to the Old Bone Eater's Well and go back to her own era to get supplies ( including baby formula, an bottles)

. Sango then stated, "I've tried to enter the village since Kaede kicked us out and a village woman said that I was evil. And when I asked her why does Kaede say that I'm evil. Then she said it was because we that travel with InuYasha are tainted because of InuYasha's 'unfaithfulness'."

Kagome wondered out loud, "I wonder what Kaede meant by unfaithful? InuYasha is so loyal to the point of sometimes it drives me crazy. Because I don't know if he's doing that because of him being a natural born lord from a mega rich family or if he's doing that because of him being a half dog demon . And if dog demons are anything like non-demonic dogs in behavior then of course he would be loyal. Most dogs are (even though InuYasha doesn't like being called or treated like a dog when he does acts like and looks like a dog). Or maybe it's both. Well if Kaede is going to be difficult I'll just have to go back to my own time and get some baby supplies and then come back to our little house in the mountains."

Sango then said," Why don't you stay her for a couple of days Kirara can give the twins some of her milk and you're too upset about this. So stay and relax before you go home for the supplies."

Meanwhile InuYasha had just left his older half brother's presence when he remembered that he needed to get Kagome a present for her seventeenth birthday. (This will also be their second anniversary of the day that they met each other and became partners.). So InuYasha decided to go to his family's sword smiths.

On his way to Totosai's place InuYasha was having a mental argument between his demonic half and his human half.

The demonic side yelled," Why in hell do you want to give a present to a weak, defenseless human female again? Didn't you learn your lesson the last time you tried that with that Kikyou woman?

The human side calmly stated, "What happened the last time was not our fault and you know it. Plus Kagome is completely different from Kikyou. Kikyou wanted to get rid of you and only have me so that she could get out of her duty to protect the Shikon jewel. But Kagome loves us as we are. Except that you do go a bit overboard in how you protect our life and scare Miroku, Sango, my adoptive son Shippo, and of course Kagome. Because they think that they have lost their best friend or in Shippo's and Kagome's cases family just like we thought that we had lost them when Hiten fired an attack at them and Shippo's biological father's pelt used fox fire to protect them. Do you think our own older half brother will ever treat us like family? (The answers hell no.)And don't you even dare try to blame me for that! Just because our dad fell in love with a human. "

The demonic side said," What you're saying does make sense. But why did we fall in love with a weak, defenseless female? Why couldn't we have fallen in love with a female hanyou?"

The human side said," I don't know why we fell in love with a physically weak female but I do know that she does try not to complain when we push her beyond a humans capabilities. Because she loves us. I think of her as a hanyou on the inside (in her heart). And maybe our soul chose her as our mate long before our heart could have known."

That shut the demonic side up and stopped the mental argument.

So by then InuYasha came upon a bunch of mean looking full blooded demons that were picking a fight with six little hanyous.

**What do you think will happen next? **Now InuYasha knew these six kids because they were from Horai (The Mystic) Island and he had been one of the ones to help liberate them from the four war gods (demons).

He knew that these six kids who were now outnumbered and they had been protected most of their lives until six months ago wouldn't be able to defeat these demons by themselves.

So he stepped in and stated, "You brutes aren't going to be able to try to hurt any more children especially little human girls ever again after I get through with you!" (He said this because he realized that these demons were the same ones that tried to kill Rin after they killed Jaken. So he was already very ticked off.)

Then InuYasha draws out Tetsusaiga and he started to form his attack on his sword. He then raised his sword then he yelled, "ADAMENT BARRAGE" as he brought down his sword and shards of adamant fly off the sword hitting the band of thugs and kills all of them.

Then InuYasha turned around to face the kids and he said, "Dai, Roku, Shion, Asagi, Moegi, and Ai I'm sorry for butting in on your guy's fight but these guys had tried to hurt my half brother's ex-ward and I couldn't stand them doing that again."

Ai then ran to InuYasha and jumped up and gave him a hug around his neck. Then InuYasha puts her down gently and Ai asked him, "Will you be my new daddy?"

"But you have your brother and sisters to take care of you," InuYasha replied.

Asagi then stated," We have tried to take care of ourselves like we said when we left your group. But we keep getting kicked out of every village we've tried. Plus we keep getting beat up by mean full blooded demons too. So if you could take us it would be a big help because you're just like us. "

While Asagi was talking with InuYasha the other children had found perfectly cut pieces of adamant and were picking them up.

InuYasha said, "Well, I'm not going straight home just yet. You see, I'm going to have a present made for Kagome's next birthday. But it shouldn't take me very long to place the gift order. So you guys could come along if you want to or I could just meet you back at my house. Either way you want it is fine with me."

Ai then came running up to InuYasha and said," InuYasha, look what we found on the ground! It's some of your adamant barrage. I think they would look nice in your present for Kagome."

InuYasha agreed that they would look lovely in the heart shaped necklace that he was going to ask Totosai to make for him.

Asagi, Dai, Roku, Shion, Moegi, and little Ai were about to huddle to make their decision about which to do. When InuYasha asked," Oh, Are any of you going to have a problem with having a human mother and sister plus a full blooded demon for a brother?"

They all said, "No." and decided to just go with him now instead of going to his house and probably get lost on the way.

InuYasha saw their decision and knelt in front of Ai with his back to her so she could get on his back like Kagome does. So she quickly jumped upon his back and he was off to Totosai's with the other five following closely behind him.

Well it didn't take very long for InuYasha and the children to arrive at Totosai's. Shortly after their arrival Ai felt a bite on her right cheek and of course she slapped her cheek. There on her hand was a flea but this wasn't any ordinary flea. This was Myoga InuYasha's inherited flea demon retainer/servant. Myoga was surprised when the person he bit wasn't his Master, InuYasha or one of his regular group but some strange child.

Myoga then hopped over to his master and politely asked," InuYasha who are these children and why are they with you?"

InuYasha answered, "These six kids are the last inhabitants of the legendary Horai Island and the reason that they are now with me is because I understand what they as fellow hanyous have to put up with. We hanyous aren't accepted in the demon world and we're barely accepted in some human villages. So they have asked me to adopt them as my own children and I've already adopted two other orphans.( He doesn't know about the other five yet.) So I'll have a large family and be the first one to give the Great Dog Demon General of the Western Lands grandchildren."

Myoga then left his master alone even though he was very proud of him.

InuYasha then went to find Totosai and found him in his cave working on a customer's piece.

Of course InuYasha interrupted him by saying," Totosai, are you in here?"

Totosai put down the piece that he was working on and went over to InuYasha and asked," What's wrong with Tetsusaiga this time, Master InuYasha?"

"Nothing is wrong with my sword Totosai. I just came because I would like you to make a present for a special young lady for me. The only thing is the present that I have in mind is not a weapon of any kind. I would like you to make a heart shape pendent with a nice delicate long (about 30 inches) chain and I would like you to set these seventeen adamant shards into the heart shaped pendent. Do you think you can do something like this for me or is this too difficult for a simple sword smith," InuYasha said? (InuYasha called him simple as a way of challenging his skills.)

Totosai then asked," Who is this special young lady to get such a present, InuYasha?"

InuYasha started to shuffle his feet and whispered, "It's for my partner (in more ways than one) Kagome. Her seventeenth birthday will be coming around pretty fast so I thought that I'd get a head start on her gift before I get so busy trying to hunt down Naraku again and forget her birthday altogether. I mean I'm starting to realize that I get obsessed with destroying Naraku and altogether forget that I'm not the only one around me that wants to get Naraku. Plus that most of those around me are humans and they aren't capable of some of the things that I most of the time ask of them. So I want to apologize for hurting Kagome and ask her if she will be my mate. Because I've found out that I can't live without her in my life anymore. Plus then my adopted children will have a mother. And Kagome will make a great mother. But before I ask her to be my mate I'll ask her family for their permission and or blessings which is a custom of humans of her era. We'll get mated in the demonic custom with maybe a small wedding with our friends. I don't know."

Totosai said, "I'll make this necklace for you, InuYasha. It should take about four lunar cycles because I'm a little behind in getting my other orders done. If that's o.k. with you?"

"That's fine," InuYasha said," Her birthday isn't for four or five lunar cycles anyway."

So InuYasha gathered up the kids and started for his house in the mountains.

So how do you the readers like this story so far

Please review arigato gozaimasu (thank you)


	3. Chapter 4

**Tying Up All The Loose Ends**

By Conan-InuYasha

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters from InuYasha Or InuYasha: The Final Act!

Now they had gotten one fourth of the way there before it started to get dark and since InuYasha hadn't slept or rested in four days. He decided to make camp for the night. He then took Roku and Shion hunting for their dinner. Mean while Dai, Asagi, Moegi, and Ai started a fire and set up camp. It took next to no time for the hunting party to finish and bring back sixteen beautiful large fish. So they were just about to eat when a white hawk with a blue bow in its red hair flew in and transformed into Shippo. Shippo was so frantic at first that he couldn't calm down when InuYasha told him to calm himself and eat two of the fish. But after about fifteen minutes though he calmed down and handed InuYasha Kagome's note that she'd left at the house. Now the reason Shippo had the note was that after Kagome had been at Sango's for two whole days? Sango started to get worried about Kagome because she wouldn't relax at all. And it was scaring Sango to the point that bright and early the next morning she sent Shippo to go find InuYasha so that he could calm her down. Well Shippo knew that Kagome had left a note for InuYasha and went back to the house to retrieve it. Thinking that with the note he wouldn't have to do as much explaining.

InuYasha then reads the note and it said," _Dear soul mate_, _the reason that I'm not there is because we have acquired two little twin dog hanyou pups. But we had no milk to feed them and the village we're in wouldn't have any livestock to get the milk that we'll need. We _also_ acquired three older children, two full blooded demon boys and one hanyou demon girl. They were brought to us by Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Ayame_. _I'm on my way back to Kaede's to acquire a cow or a female goat and If for some reason she refuses to sell me one. I'll have no option but to go back to my own era to get some baby formula for our twins. But I'll drop off Shippo, Bunza, and Kanta at Sango's because of Kaede's state of mind right now. I'll be back as soon as possible. Love your wife, Kagome Higurashi."_

After InuYasha had finished reading the note while InuYasha was still in a stunned state Shippo stated, "She hasn't left Sango's village yet and Sango is worried because mom refuses to relax so Sango and Miroku sent me to find you dad, opps I mean Sango is worried because Kagome refuses to relax so Sango and Miroku sent me to find you, InuYasha."

InuYasha then knelt down and pulled Shippo in for a big hug and said, "It's alright if you want to call me dad. That just means that you want to be my son and my father's grandson and I'd be proud to have you as my son. But could you quit pulling you fox magic tricks on me? The note said that there was a hanyou little girl. Could you tell me who she is? "

Shippo still in the embrace said, "Oh that's Shiori the bat demon hanyou."

InuYasha then let Shippo go and turned him around and said," Shippo, I'd like to introduce you to your other brothers and sisters: Dai, Roku, Shion, Asagi, Moegi, and Ai. This is your brother Shippo the fox demon and there are two other brothers named Bunza the lynx demon and Kanta the otter demon. You also have two other sisters named Rin she's a human and Shiori the bat demon hanyou. Plus there are two little baby dog hanyous if the note is correct."

Shippo replied, "the note is correct and they don't have any names as of yet. Kagome said that she was going to wait until you come back dad to name them."

Shippo continued to explain, "You see our sister Shiori saw their biological father (who was a full dog demon that is my own character named later as Mizuinu) abandon them and she ran up to him and asked him, "Why are you abandoning these two precious little children to a cold cruel world?"

Their father said, "These two are an abomination and a mistake. A beautiful human prostitute just happened by me while it was mating season and I took her. She got pregnant and gave birth to these two and I killed her because I had no more need of her or her two pieces of trash. So just leave that garbage alone" and then he left.

So when he'd been gone for some time Shiori took pity on the two children and took them with her to find a much better home for all of them. "

InuYasha growled and said, "Shiori did a very good thing saving these children from such a fate. And their biological father was no honorable man at all treating them like that. They deserve an honorable father and mother."

"Shippo, do you think you could help your dad by taking two of your siblings on your back to Sango's place" InuYasha asked? (InuYasha wanted to hurry up now and get to Kagome and meet these twins of his.)

Shippo replied," I'll do you one better and take three but you get to decide who I take."

InuYasha thought," Well, Ai likes to ride on my back just like Kagome does. So I'll let her stay the way she's been traveling and give Shippo: Shion, Asagi, and Moegi. That leaves Dai and Roku to run behind me."(Now the reason Dai and Roku were not given to Shippo and made to run is because they had not gotten long before and got into a verbal fight on the Island of Horai with Shippo.)

InuYasha then said, "Asagi, Moegi, and Shion why don't you air travel with Shippo. Ai you'll stay riding on my back and Dai and Roku you'll run with me, ok."

The Horai kids all said," Fine" and took their places. So the group was on their way again but this time in a different direction to Sango's village.

Now it took InuYasha, Shippo, Dai, Roku, Shion, Asagi, Moegi, and Ai all night to get back to Sango's demon slayers' village and it was just before dawn when they arrived. (The reason that it took them so long was because InuYasha was tired.)

InuYasha then immediately had Shippo take the other children and put them to bed because they were tired from their long journey. And then he started to sniff around for Kagome's sweet scent which he found very fast because she was in the very first hut upon entering Sango's village. He then went slowly into that hut so that he wouldn't awaken her and there was Kagome bonded and tied on the floor with ropes on her holding her down by sacred sutras.

InuYasha wondered why their best friends would restrain her especially in such a horror able manner. But he was too tired right then to go searching for their friends to find out why they had did this. So he went over to the closest wall to Kagome and sat down and fell fast asleep.

At noon that day Sango came into the hut and she saw that InuYasha was there.

But as soon as she came in InuYasha woke up and whispered, "Why in hell's name did you two tie Kagome up. I thought that you were our friends?"

Sango answered, "We are your friends but Kagome was very agitated and couldn't calm down and relax. So we tied her down to keep her from pacing the floor and driving us crazy. Plus we thought that maybe then she would just go to sleep which she did."

InuYasha then said, "Untie her and I'll take care of her myself since it seems you guys can't handle my spunky future mate."

Sango said surprised, "Your future mate? I thought that you were going to go to the netherworld with Kikyou because you quote unquote promised her that you would die with her."

"Well can't someone's perspective and priorities change or are we not allowed to change our minds nor have our hearts changed, "InuYasha wondered. InuYasha went on to say," I've realized that there are different kinds of relational bonds: mates, parent- child, siblings, and lastly friends. But with my family history. Losing my father when I was a newborn, losing my mother when I was about Shippo's age, and my half brother hating my guts for something I had no control over. Then I met Kikyou I started to feel like someone finally understood me and I thought that she was the one. But I was sadly mistaken. What I was feeling was more of a sibling bond then the bond between mates. But at that time I didn't know that. It's the same bond I feel towards you, Miroku, and Kaede. But the bond that I feel towards Kagome and of course Shippo and the other children is totally different from what I feel for you guys. It's stronger then time itself. (Because Kagome time travels.) But Kikyou won't listen to me even if I try to explain this."

So Sango went out to go find Miroku so that he could undo the sacred sutras and left InuYasha alone with Kagome again.

InuYasha then went over to Kagome (who was still fast asleep) and took out of her big yellow backpack (which was in the hut) a very primitive (by modern standards) version of a stethoscope (which had only one earpiece) and started listening to Kagome's heartbeat. Then he listened to his own heartbeat. He found out to his astonishment that her heartbeat was now stronger then it was before and it was about the same as his own. But before he could take that information in too much Sango and Miroku came into the hut at about three o'clock. So he put the stethoscope back into the big yellow backpack. While he was doing that Miroku was removing the sacred sutras and Sango then was untying Kagome's hands. As soon as she was untied Kagome woke up and InuYasha hugged her so that she wouldn't get upset for the way their friends had treated her.

After about ten minutes InuYasha asked Sango, "Where are these twins' babies I've heard about? I'd like to see them."

Sango said, "Their in my hut with Kirara. Come with me and I'll take you to them."

InuYasha then with a little anger in his voice said, "No, You will bring them here for me to view because I'm their new father and Kagome is their new mother. You are their aunt and Miroku is their uncle. Don't forget your place in this family Sango. (He said this because he realized that Sango had taken Kagome's rightful position away from her.)So Sango bowed to InuYasha and left.

Kagome then said," InuYasha, You didn't have to be so mean to Sango. Did you?"

InuYasha then stated," I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, Kagome. It's just that the way Sango stated that they were in her hut and that I would be taken to them. So I took that to inference that she didn't think that you could handle the twins. But I think that you will make a splendid mother (just like his own mother).

Kagome then blushed and said, Sango told me that Kaede says that we're all evil because those of us that travel with you are quote unquote tainted, and your quote unquote unfaithful. So that is why we were kicked out of her village."

InuYasha then said, she's probably talking about our silly sister who wants to take me to the netherworld."

Kagome said surprised, "Your sister, you mean Kikyou is your sister? What does that make me then since everyone thinks I'm Kikyo's reincarnation (AN: which I the authoress don't believe in this.)?"

InuYasha the proclaimed," Kikyou compared to you my love was a flawed model that the gods (AN: I believe that there is only one true God.)recalled and went back to their drawing board until they got it perfected and made you , my mate. I'll deal with sister Kaede tomorrow. Now why don't you lie back down and let me listen to that beautiful heart of yours, my love. "

So Kagome complied with InuYasha's wish and just lied back down. (Now I must explain why InuYasha is acting this way. It's the afternoon before the first night of the new moon. So all the emotions that he tries to hide most of the time start coming out just before and continue during his monthly one night lost of demonic powers.) InuYasha then gets the stethoscope back out and goes over to Kagome and starts to listen to her heart. And what he noticed before was definitely true.

He then asked Kagome nicely," Did anything strange happen to you while I was away, Kagome?"

She answered, "Well, I did get a bad cut while I was studying my new sword. You know trying to find out its name, abilities and the like in all of the books that were in the master bedroom back at the house. I didn't even know I was hurt until Shippo happened to come in to get me to fix us some lunch and said that I was bleeding. He then ran to get the first aid kit and bandaged me up. But I never got to fix us any lunch that day because Kouga came to deliver the other children. And by the way the weirdest thing happened after Kouga found out that he and his clan was responsible for what had happened to Rin. He said that his whole clan and himself would be our entire group's subjects. But I said no just hand over your jewel shards to me and quit calling you a mutt –face and we'd be even. So after he gave me his jewel shards Kouga said that his clan and himself will just stay far away from us as of now. So there won't be any more reasons for the two of you to fight each other. But other than the cut nothing strange has happened."

InuYasha then said let me take a look at this cut."

So Kagome pushed up her left fire rat kimono sleeve and took off the bandage. But when she finished uncovering her arm all he could see was a faint scar.

More new moon stuff next time. Why do you think she healed so fast from that deep cut?

Please review arigato gozaimasu (thank you)


	4. Chapter 5

**Tying Up All The Loose Ends**

By Conan-InuYasha

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the original characters from InuYasha or InuYasha: The Final Act!

By six o'clock Sango came in carrying the two most beautiful little babies InuYasha had ever saw. She handed one to InuYasha and the other to Kagome then quickly left the hut.

InuYasha then asked," What are their names going to be my love?"

Kagome said," Well, I was thinking of InuYasha Jr. for the little boy because he looks so much like you. And I was thinking of Izayio for the little girl in memory of your mother. But if you don't like the names I was thinking of that's alright."

InuYasha then wondered out loud," If there are going to be two InuYashas how are we going to know which one you want to talk to?"

Kagome responded," I would call InuYasha Jr. by just Junior and you by your name silly."

"Oh", InuYasha said.

By then InuYasha started to get anxious because it was almost sundown. (Now Kagome understands why InuYasha started to get anxious. She has known him for nineteen and a half months now and knows what is about to happen can be very dangerous to him if the wrong people find out about it.)

So she gives him little Izayio and said, "I'll go get the other children and we'll all spend the night together in one hut. Because I want the children who don't already know about your night of vulnerability to know about it so that they won't be afraid of the change and can help protect you until you change back. Plus since nine of the children are hanyous also we can find out their times of vulnerability and plan for them. So we won't be taken by surprise when they happen. That is if you don't mind being an example for the other hanyoued kids, my love?"

InuYasha said," You mean you want to take a negative thing and learn from it so we'll be stronger. Is that right?"

"Well you could take it that way," Kagome said," But It will also show the other hanyous around us that they also can band together for protection and don't need to be afraid of their differents either."

Then she left InuYasha and went over to the children's hut and entered it. She saw Shippo, Rin, Dai, Roku, Shiori, Ai, Kanta, Asagi, Shion, Bunza, and Moegi all talking together.

She then said, "Children, Please come with me. We're going to all sleep in one hut tonight."

Shippo (who was the only one of the kids that already knew about the problem with the first night of the new moon.) went over to their mother and asked." Does this arrangement have anything to do with father's problem?"

Kagome answered," Well, maybe it does and maybe it doesn't. That's for me and your father to know and you guys to find out when you get there."

So they all walked out of their hut and went back over to Kagome's hut and entered.

As soon as everyone had gotten settled in the hut the sun had just finished setting and InuYasha's hair turned black, his dog ears were replaced with human ears, his fangs and claws receded, and his eyes changed purplish blue color. He was in his human state. Now Ai, Asagi, Moegi, Shiori, Shion, Dai and Roku understood what had happened because it happens to all hanyous at some time during a month. But Bunza, Rin, and Kanta didn't understand what had occurred and they were a little frightened by it.

Kagome saw this so she explained to everyone that all hanyous lose their demonic powers at some point during a month. Depending on their parentage some will be human during the day and a hanyou at night. Then there are others that it will happen during a certain phase of the moon. But it will happen sometime in a month's time. And when it does happen they are more vulnerable to attacks or injuries that could be fatal. So since this family has a lot of hanyous in it we will need to be careful when it's one of our hanyou's vulnerable times.

Then Bunza, Kanta pulled Shippo in to one of the corners of the hut to come up with a plan on how to protect the others all by themselves. Because they were the only full blooded demons in the family and they hardly could lose their demonic powers.

But then Kagome interrupted them by saying, "We all will help protect the weak ones when needed. There will be no playing favorites in this family.

Shippo, Kanta, and Bunza then turned around and said." We're sorry mama. We didn't mean to play favorites."

Kagome said," That's ok my sons. Your hearts were in the right places but we need to work together in protecting this family."

Now here is the vulnerability nights for the rest of the hanyous as Kagome and InuYasha were told or observed (I made this up) :InuYasha Jr. 's was mid week of the week of the new moon, and Asagi's was on the last night before the moon reached its first half, Ai was the first night of the first quarter, and Dai and Roku's was mid week of the first quarter, Baby Izayio's was the first night of the full moon, and Shion's was the last night before the last quarter, Moegi's was the first night of the last quarter, and Shiori's was mid week of the last quarter.

Meanwhile InuYasha was just listening to how Kagome was handling this situation. Now in InuYasha's mind all of his perspectives for a possible mate had been foggy but as he was listening everything became crystal clear to him. He saw a message from his dead father on the wall of his mind. The message read, _"My son,_ _Love is a journey in which two lives are woven together, creating an adventure that is shaped and strengthened by shared experiences. That is what I had with your dear mother, my son and I want the same for you, my dear boy. I know your older brother will never experience this very important emotion because my first mate was an arranged marriage by my parents_ (which in some culture are very common.)_But I never truly fell in love with her because she was as ignoble as hell itself that I couldn't stand her .Maybe that's where Sesshomaru got it from. But you my precious son mate only for true love. Signed, your loving father."_( AN: No I don't know much about Sesshomaru's mother except that she was a full dog demon and that she was still alive and that she didn't try to stop her son when he went to hell to strengthen his Tenseiga . Plus she couldn't or wouldn't call Jaken by his name. She just kept calling him little demon all the time. I just did that to maybe explain why Sesshomaru may act that way and all. And no I don't know if their marriage was an arrangement or not either.)

So as the night progressed everyone slowly fell asleep. And Kagome was sitting by the wall next to InuYasha with the stethoscope in her ear listening to InuYasha's heart go flub –dub all night as they were sleeping. (AN: I know InuYasha doesn't usually sleep when he's in his human form but he was very tired from his journey and he knew that Sango, Miroku and Kirara are close by and of course Kagome is here. So he doesn't have anything to fear here.)

Just before dawn InuYasha started to stir from his sleep, wakes up Kagome.

But InuYasha said quietly, "Shhhhh don't wake up the kids just yet. Why don't we just cuddle in each other's arms until the kids wake up on their own?"

So that's just what they did until the sun started to come up from behind the mountain , the children woke up just in time to see InuYasha change back into his hanyou form. After that was complete Kagome started breakfast for their family. She then dished out the food and went outside to call Kirara so that the twins could get some milk from her.

Then after everyone was done eating she asked InuYasha," What do we want to do now, InuYasha? I was going to go to Kaede's village to get a cow or a goat or maybe go back to my era to get some baby formula for the twins. But it's now your decision to make, InuYasha."

InuYasha said, "Well, we could go to Kaede's because I have something to tell that old hag."

Kagome immediately found fault with InuYasha and said," InuYasha, please watch your degrading and foul language. We don't want the children to have the same kind of language as you do now do we? Children do like to take after their parents. Whether their biological or adoptive it doesn't make much difference, InuYasha. So please try as hard as you can not to use bad language around the kids."

InuYasha promised," I promise with all my heart to try not to disappoint you, Kagome."

He said this because he realized that his swearing when he gets upset and his being disrespectful to others was not a very good example for future lords and ladies to have. His children even though they are adopted of course would be lords and ladies. InuYasha was a lord himself even though he doesn't like being called one.

So InuYasha then asked," Are Sango, Miroku and Kirara going to be accompanying us back to Kaede's village to have our little talk with her? I would very much welcome Miroku's help in controlling my language with my adopted misinformed sister and maybe my other adopted misinformed living-dead sister if she shows up."

Kagome said," Well we could ask if they want to accompany us and it would give us more protection with this many children to have two more adults with us. I'll go ask Miroku because Sango might still be angry at you for the way you were talking to her earlier."

So Kagome then left the hut to go talk with Miroku and apologize to Sango for the way InuYasha took to the fact that Sango was taking care of the twins. Upon arriving at their huts she called for Miroku, Sango to please come outside so that she could talk with both of them at the same time. She explained to them that InuYasha needed some help to keep his language clean in the hearing of the children so that they wouldn't pick up any foul or disrespectful habits from him. She also explained to Sango that InuYasha had thought that she was trying to replace her as the children's rightful mother figure and that was why InuYasha had acted the way that he did when you said." They're in my hut and if you'll follow me I'll take you to them."

Sango replied, "Oh, I didn't mean for it to look like I was trying to take over your place Kagome. I just thought that maybe you had too many kids for one person to handle and that's was the reason why that you couldn't relax so Miroku and I took some of the kids off your hands to take off the pressure of trying to handle so many kids by yourself."

Kagome said, "No, that was just my determination that Junior and little Izayio and the rest of the hanyoued kids are treated like any normal child would be and not treated like InuYasha Sr. was treated when he was growing up. Even if that meant that I had to take them to live forever with my mother, my little brother, Souta, and my grandfather."

Miroku then said," InuYasha is very protective of you and now the kids too. But then I can see why he would be. I mean his own half brother is his only family and he disowned him."

Sango then said," Yeah, InuYasha told me that he's adopted you, Kaede, Kikyo, and me as his new brother and sisters."

Kagome said," Speaking of Sesshomaru, I think InuYasha acts more like a true lord should act then Sesshomaru does. Sesshomaru acts more like an oppressor. I was thinking of doing something nice for InuYasha but I don't know if he would like what I have in mind or not."

Sango and Miroku both asked." Well what do you have in mind to do for InuYasha?"

Kagome replied," Well I was thinking of making InuYasha a knight which is like a samurai but just a bit different. A knight is a man honored for merit and sometime devoted to the service of a lady as her champion. Plus there is a special kind of knight that does a lot of traveling in search of adventures too called knight errant. InuYasha definitely has the characteristics of a knight."

Sango then asked," What are the characteristics of a knight?"

Kagome then took her dictionary out of the big yellow backpack and looked up the characteristics of a knight and said," Valiant, honor , generosity, gracious courtesy and high minded consideration especially to women." Kagome then said," Well he's got three of the five characteristics that come to him naturally."

Miroku then said," I think we had better get packed and ready to go before InuYasha starts wondering what's taking so long."

So Sango and Miroku start to pack up their belongings while Kagome went back to inform InuYasha that it looked like they were going to go along with them

AN: Now the reason Miroku changed the subject was because he started to feel like he didn't deserve to have a brother. I mean he was a perverted young monk that flirted with every young woman that crossed his path asking them to bear his children. And to have his adoptive brother have high minded consideration for young ladies made Miroku feel like such a mountebank. Which he is even though he didn't know it. Now InuYasha wants his help to overcome a small flaw. When Miroku should be asking him for his help to overcome a couple of big flaws in Miroku and how is he suppose to help InuYasha.

Now Miroku and Sango had just arrived at Kagome and InuYasha's hut to find their friends trying to figure out how to situate all of the children for their journey to Kaede's. They finally decided on putting Asagi, Roku, and Dai on Auh's back. Shippo would take Shion, Shiori, and Rin in his transformed hawk state. Kagome of course would handle Junior and little Izayio. Sango and Miroku would ride Kirara with Moegi and InuYasha would have Ai, Kanta and Bunza on his back and carry Kagome in his arms. As soon as everyone was in place they left Sango's old home.

Please review Arigato gozaimasu (Thank You)


	5. Chapter 1

**Tying Up All the Loose Ends **

**Chapter 1 **

By Conan –InuYasha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters from InuYasha or InuYasha:The Final Act! 

This beautiful day in the feudal era in November that was windy and cool. The leaves on the trees were changing colors. With the wonderful scents of special people around, those scents of nature mixed in on a wide dirt road that wasn't to dusty for those that was traveling.

After hunting for Naraku and anymore Shikon jewel shards but they had found neither, we find the inu group walking back to Kaede's village.

When Kagome told InuYasha that she had to go home because a classmate, Hojo, was having a birthday party very soon, InuYasha started to look like he was about to start to yell. She knew that her mother might have a cow and not allow her come to the feudal era if she didn't attend this party. Now Kagome didn't say who's birthday party because she knew that InuYasha would freak out on her and definitely wouldn't let her go home at all.

AN: But this was because her maternal grandfather was trying to arrange a marriage with Hojo's family behind his daughter and granddaughter's back. He didn't like InuYasha own race, and didn't want any more demonic blood in his family. Due to customs he wouldn't normally have any say in who his granddaughter married. So he was making it sound like it had to do with social standing because he already knew that he didn't have enough spiritual powers to seal the well for good.

InuYasha by now knew not to get into arguments with Kagome because it would just end with him getting sat again which of course he hated .But he retorted, "I'm coming with you to make sure you come back here,* Bitch." Miroku and Sango were astounded at InuYasha for calling Kagome a female dog to her face and wondered how Kagome would take this.

Kagome flirted with a grin, "That's ok with me as long as you stay at the shrine during the party because my classmates (except my girlfriends) wouldn't understand and treat you fairly,* Stud."

AN: Now the reason that they aren't fighting about the b-word is because Kagome knows that he means a female dog him being a dog demon himself so that is actually a compliment for him so that is why she just called him a stud right back. So these terms became their nicknames for each other. But only InuYasha could and would get away with calling Kagome by her nickname. If Miroku tried it he would get hit so hard that he'd be out like a light for two months.

When they were just coming upon Kaede's village they saw all the village men with pitchforks in their hands formed in front of them in two rows .The whole group stopped and stood right beside InuYasha .Then Kaede who was standing right behind the villagers said," Ye foul half-demon and ye who are his companions are not welcome in this village anymore. Now be gone with ye." InuYasha, as usual, went feh . Of course Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were concerned as to why Kaede was acting more like her sister than usual today. Then before the villagers could chase them they politely turned around because InuYasha didn't want to prove that he was a foul half-demon and started to walk away.

Well as the group walked they were thinking of where they could stay with two demons and a half- demon considering there weren't very many places that would accept demons .Good or bad. Plus Sango didn't know if there were enough huts in good shape to invite everyone to stay at her old home. So the group split in two with Sango, Miroku and Kirara going to the ruins of the demon slayer's village and took off leaving InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo standing in the middle of the road.

Winter was fast approaching and InuYasha knew that he'd need to find his half of the group shelter. InuYasha then unexpectedly remembered about a house his mother, Lady Izayio had told him about that his father had built into the side of a mountain especially for his wife and their hanyou son. She also told him that it was beautiful in the house but the reason that she never lived there after her mate's death was that it was too painful to see all of his exquisite handiwork and know that she'd never see him again. So she moved away to another village.

InuYasha spoke into Kagome's ear and informed her about the house that his father had built. He requested for Kagome's permission to take Shippo and herself there and as you can supposedly guess Kagome of course gave him her permission but Shippo had not heard what InuYasha had spoken to Kagome about because he'd fallen fast asleep in Kagome's arms . They were now on their way.

They continued traveling for a week to the house in the mountains. One day out of the blue Shippo who was riding on Kagome's shoulder as per usual jumped off her shoulder and ran to a bundle that was in the middle of the dirt road that they were traveling on. InuYasha hurried to catch up to him and see what this thing was. As soon as InuYasha caught up to Shippo Kagome who was being carried piggy back style gently slid off of InuYasha's back and with caution went over to the bundle. Upon closer inspection, the bundle was silently crying and trembling. Kagome then gently and quietly picked up the piece of stinky fur (InuYasha ready to defend Kagome if its trouble) and found Rin curled up in a ball weeping and scared. Kagome carefully went over and picked her up and started the rock her in her arms, trying to calm Rin down. While Kagome & InuYasha were taking care of Rin Shippo was looking about to make sure that there was no danger in the area when he happened to spot A-Un in the surrounding woods where they had stopped after Rin had jumped off of them to get away from a horde of demons that A-Un couldn't blast away.

So after Rin had calmed down InuYasha took her from Kagome's arms and placed her on A-Un's back and said in an authoritative voice, "You can tell us what you two were doing out here by yourselves when we get to where we are going to be staying ."Then InuYasha grabbed A-Un's reins and they continued on their way with Shippo now riding with Rin on A-Un's back.

It took them six hours to get to InuYasha's inherited house and by then Rin had fallen fast asleep. So InuYasha handed Rin down off of A-Un to Kagome and started into the house. While Shippo who had not fall asleep hurried and bedded A-Un in the cave that was next to the house and he hurried back to house and followed InuYasha & Kagome into their new lodgings.

As they explored the house they found out that it had three bedrooms so InuYasha asked Kagome to leave Rin and Shippo in this guest bedroom while they finished exploring the house. Now Kagome started to wonder about InuYasha's motives behind allowing Rin to remain asleep and to put Shippo to bed so early instead of waking .Rin up and having her tell them what had happened. Instead, Kagome kept this to herself because she knew that if she asked InuYasha she wouldn't get any response beside a feh.

While Kagome was putting Shippo to bed and singing him to sleep she thought, "Maybe InuYasha is acting different because this was his home ." and as she thought of the word home she thought, " I might never get to see my mom, my little brother- Souta, or even gramps ever again if I can't get to the well." By then Shippo was fast asleep so Kagome turned around and walked past by InuYasha who was sitting by the wall listening to Kagome sing and walked fast to the master bedroom and closed the door **but didn't lock the door**. Throwing herself on to the futon, Kagome cried herself to sleep because she was terribly homesick.

As soon as InuYasha smelled the salt from Kagome's tears he thought,"What did I do to upset Kagome this time?" He couldn't remember anything that he did or didn't do to upset her and got up and went to the other guest bedroom without even trying the door to the master bedroom. Sitting against the wall in the guest room, InuYasha drifted into deep thought."

In the middle of the night Kagome had a vision in the form of a dream.

_A beautiful lady had come to her and asked her, "What are you doing in my house?" Now Kagome knew what InuYasha's mother, Lady Izayio, and she knew that this was her. She explained she was InuYasha's friend and that InuYasha had brought her and an orphaned kitsune named Shippo that they come across early in their journeys. As well as they had, on their way here found Sesshomaru's ward , Rin,scared, crying, with only a two headed dragon with her. Knowing that it would be safe here, Rin was taken in until they could find out what had happened. All in all, they had come here because they needed shelter for the winter since Priestess Kaede had, for reason unknown to them, declared that they were no longer welcome in the village. _

_Then Lady Izayio asked Kagome,"Are you my son's mate/spouse?_

Please review Arigato gozaimasu( thank you)

_Kagome answered Izayio that, "I do love your son in that way, but I don't think that InuYasha likes me that way."_

_Lady Izayio then exclaimed," What! I don't understand. Why wouldn't InuYasha like you in that very special way?_

"_It's probably has got something to do with a now living-dead priestess name Kikyo. Kikyo was likely InuYasha's first love over fifty years ago and a bandit named Onigumo later known as Naruku was being taken care of by Kikyo. Onigumo wanted Kikyo, but he'd been burned so badly that he'd became immobile. To get his mobility back, he then called upon a bunch of demons and sold his soul and became Naruku. Naruku shortly pitted Kikyo against InuYasha by impersonating both of them and injuring Kikyo. By making them believe that the other had betrayed the other, they were out for blood. So, right before Kikyo died, she pinned your son on the Sacred God Tree of Ages. But it seems even after all of this time, InuYasha still cares very much about her. And the most ludicrous thing is that when Kikyo was alive she wanted your son to use the Shikon Jewel to become fully human, and now that _he's the living-dead! !All she wants is for your son to go to the netherworld with her!"

"_Do you wish my son to use this stone to become fully human, also," asked Lady Izayio._

"_I like InuYasha just as he is and for what he is. The only thing that I'd alter about him is that his father's blood is too strong for him to handle on his own; it overpowers him from time to time, and when it does that it scares Shippo, our friends ,and I because we think that we've lost him, Kagome replied. _

_In response, Izayio said, "You are the perfect mate and adoptive son for my son, InuYasha. "Then Izayio after she places some things on a table across the room from the futon ,Izayio started to slowly disappear, "You are my daughter-in –law, and I'll assist you as much as I am allowed to." After she had said this she was gone._

Kagome woke up and saw a note, a sword and a kimono that looked just like InuYasha's robes of the fire rat same color and everything. Getting out of bed ,she walked over to the note. It read,_ "To my daughter-in –law, Kagome, This sword was my personal sword which is a cross between Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga, but that works with a priestess's spiritual powers instead of demonic power. As you can supposedly guess, I was a priestess before I met InuYasha's father and gave up being a priestess for him. I now want you to have it. Maybe you and my son can come up with some powerful combinations. The kimono is another robe of the fire rat. Actually it was an old one of InuYasha's that he grow out of… Use them well! You're Mother- in –law, Lady Izayio."_

After reading the not, Kagome began to cry while Rin, who was already awake, ran into the room and said," Why is Kagome crying?"

Kagome answered, "Because something very nice just happened to me Rin. "Then Kagome changed the subject, "Rin, why don't you tell me why you were out there all lone with A-Un? "

In return , Rin, stated, "Lord Sesshomaru left Rin with Master Jaken, as always, but this time big ,bad, ferocious demons came to hurt Rin, and Master Jaken tried to protect Rin. But bad demons were too strong for Master Jaken to take out, and they killed Master Jaken. So Rin ran for Rin's life and as Rin was running Rin thought Rin can lose bad demons that where after Rin by hiding in stinky fur to throw the demons off of Rin's scent, and then you found Rin and bring Rin here."

AN: Because he knew that if he didn't do so Lord Sesshomaru would kill him when he got back.

Kagome gasped, "You poor thing, we'll have to inform Lord Sesshomaru of this so that he can come and pick you up."

Rin interrupted, "Rin doesn't wish to return to Lord Sesshomaru because he doesn't have anyone to take care of Rin anymore, and he's too busy to take care of Rin himself. So Rin wants to find Rin a new home with new parents, who'll be like Rin's real parents were before they were killed by bandits."

Kagome inquired of Rin, "Where are you going to find these new parents of your?"

Rin then with a smile stated," Maybe you can be Rin's new mommy!

AN: She wanted InuYasha for a daddy but since he's not in the room.

Kagome continued with a concerned look on her face, "I'll have to ask InuYasha about that. You see I travel with InuYasha, who is Lord Sesshomaru's younger half brother, and Shippo, the little fox demon. Then there are our two best friends, who are humans; Sango, the demon slayer, and Miroku the perverted monk. Also, there is Sango's pet/ partner twin tail demon cat, Kirara . We do stay in human villages a lot,and I've been told that you're frightened of other humans since your parents were killed. Do you think that you can deal with this fear of humans?"

AN: Now Kagome didn't want to get Rin's hopes up about her being her new mother.

Rin replied, "Rin thinks Rin can try."

Taking Rin back to her room, Kagome puts her back in bed. Looking for InuYasha to get his opinion about how to handle this new situation, Kagome goes searching the house. Kagome realized that if Rin was her daughter, then InuYasha wouldn't be able to thump Shippo on the head without Rin thinking that if she did something wrong that she'd get the same kind of punishment, but Kagome also realized that if Rin was her daughter then Shippo would be able to help protect her. Shippo has learned from InuYasha how to be chivalrous (even though InuYasha didn't know that he was teaching anything to anyone) and Shippo likes to practice what he's learned.

As Kagome was walking around the house thinking these things, she walked right past the room that InuYasha was in. She stopped about ten feet from the door to the room, and she thought out loud,"I think I'd better _sit_ down and take a break." Of course, a big** THUD **as InuYasha slammed into the floor face first. Running to where she had heard the fall, Kagome finds InuYasha ,and because she's so happy (and to also calm him down fast so before he can start getting angry and cursing which is his usual)Kagome picks him up and captures his lips in a passionate kiss that quickly calms him down .After a second of awkward realization, he returned the passionate kiss to her as well.

When she left goes of his lips InuYasha calmly asked," Why did you do that for?"

Kagome flirtatiously asked, "Which one are you asking about the s-word or the lip lock?

InuYasha replied as calmly as possible," Both, MY bitch."

So Kagome replied coyly," Well the s-word was an accident; I was tired from searching the house for you and I started to think out loud that I'd better take a break, and that I should take a seat on the floor. You just happened to be in hearing range. The kiss, I'd two good reasons for that. First, I knew that you would get angry and start swearing, and I didn't want Rin to hear that kind of language, so I needed to calm you down. The second reason I kissed you is that I finally found the being that I was searching for in more than one way and was so happy."

InuYasha looked and was confused," In more than one way. What do you mean by that, Kagome?

Please review, Arigato gozaimasu (thank you)


	6. Chapter 6

**Tying Up All The Loose Ends**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters from InuYasha or InuYasha: the final act!

It didn't take them to long to get to Kaede's village and the first person that they saw just happened to be Kikyo with her younger sister Kaede.

Kikyo said," I thought my sister Kaede made it obvious last time that you aren't welcomed in this village anymore."

InuYasha gently places Kagome down and lets Ai, Kanta, and Bunza off of his back and asked in a calm loving voice," Why are you two doing this for? Do you hate me so much as to try and ruin my happiness, sisters?"

Kikyo yelled at him saying," I'm your girlfriend, not your sister!"

InuYasha then replied, "No, The bond that I have with the both of you is that of a sibling not as a mate. But I didn't know that fifty some years ago. You two are a part of my family in Sesshomaru's place since he hates my guts for something that I had no control over."

Kikyo screamed,"NNOOOOO, You will go to hell with me or you must leave this village forever."

But Kaede did see what InuYasha was talking about as she remembered what he did for her when she was about eight years old.

InuYasha then said," I will do as you request sister. But I ask a favor of you and the favor is that Kagome and our children be allowed to live in this village and that Kaede will help my soul mate raise our kids. Because you will be taking away the children's adopted father."

Kaede said," Of course, I'll help raise your adopted children, brother InuYasha.

" But then Kikyo said," No such courtesy will take place. I forbid it" and she grabbed a hold of InuYasha and started to take him to Hell with her.

For some strange reason even though Kikyo was holding onto InuYasha and he wasn't fighting her and she was sinking .But he wasn't sinking at all. Now Kaede started to wonder why InuYasha wasn't going to Hell even though Kikyo who was holding onto InuYasha was. But Kagome knew that Lady Izayio and probably the Great Dog Demon General had something to do with this miraculous happening. Because Kagome remembered that in the vision Lady Izayio said that she'd help as much as she could. It didn't take very long before Kikyo had completely disappeared into Hell and left InuYasha standing where he was.

Kaede then asked Kagome," Why did you return after I was so mean to you all?"

Kagome stated," I needed to come back because I needed to get some livestock so that I could milk them for food for our twin hanyou babies. You see InuYasha took us to a demon village and I didn't think that the demons would have any livestock for someone to purchase and since the twins are so young they couldn't eat solid food. I needed to get them a steady supply of milk."

Meanwhile back with Totosai .He had set all of his other orders aside and started to make InuYasha's present for Lady Kagome. He began by first looking at the adamant shards that he was given. And he found out that one of the shards was four times bigger than the rest.

So Totosai took the shards to another craftsman (the one who'd made the black pearl's son named Jumyo) and asked him if he could recut the one that was four times larger into four pieces for him. So that he could use one of the four now smaller pieces to finish his master's son's order and then maybe make a ring for his master to go along with what he ordered.

Jumyo said," I can try to do that but you do understand that I'm still just an apprentice jewel maker unlike my father Hosenki who was a master jewel maker."

Then he looked at the adamant shards that Totosai handed to him and said," These were made with my father's crystal making powers. How did this person get these adamant shards?"

Totosai explained," Well you met my master's son when he asked you for a jewel to get to the demon graveyard. Now the reason that he asked you for a jewel was that an evil half-breed demon named Naraku was after the last shard of the Shikon jewel that your father Hosenki had taken to the border to the Netherworld and my master 's son is friends with the Shikon jewel's protector a miko named Kagome. So they had to go retrieve that jewel shard before that evil half-breed demon could get any more powerful from that jewel shard and take over the whole world. Well since you didn't have any jewels to give to him. He followed Naraku to a place in the land of fire to where a phoenix demon named Tekkeia lived. Once Naraku got there he chopped her head off and rode on the river of her blood into the border to the Netherworld. Well of course my master's son and his group of friends followed Naraku in. But when they got there Naraku was already hiding from them. Kagome located where that last shard was and Hosenki started fighting them. Unbeknownst to Hosenki Naraku was controlling him through his own large portion of the Shikon jewel. But finally my master's son saved your father from Naraku's control .So then Hosenki tested my master's son to see if he was worthy of his powers while my master's son was fighting Naraku. Well after the test was completed your father gave my master's son the power to make the Adamant Barrage with his sword Tetsusaiga. Does that explain how he got these adamant shards? "

Jumyo said," It sure does and I'll recut this big one for you Totosai comeback in three days for them. So Totosai went back home and returned three days later on Momo his three eyed flying bull.

Upon Totosai's return Jumyo came out and gaveTotosai the newly cut five pieces. Four were still larger than the ones that Totosai had.

And Totosai asked," Why are there five pieces instead of four like I asked you to cut it into?"

Jumyo answered." So you could make a ring for your master 's son to bind him to the other two pieces that you're going to make."

Totosai started to laugh because he just had a brilliant idea. His idea was to make not just two rings but three rings. One of the rings with three adamant stones straight across with the biggest one in the center (a Sterling Silver with pure platinum diamond round brilliant cut Past, Present& Future ring) another one of the rings with one adamant stone in it (a Sterling Silver with pure platinum diamond gents ring) and the last ring would be a simple band of just metal (a Sterling Silver with pure platinum band). But all five things (pendent, chain, and three rings) were going to be made with fragments that left over from Tetsusaiga when it got bitten into two mixed with other metals. So Totosai left on Momo with the five pieces of adamant so that he could get started.

Once Totosai got home he took out the fragments of Tetsusaiga and found out that he wouldn't need to use any other metals for the necklace and three rings. So he started dividing the fragments into four piles. But then he remembered that he had to make a strong thin 30 inch chain for the necklace. And when he divided the fragments up again he found out that yes he would need to use other metals for the projects after all .Then he got up a went to gather the other metal and returned to the work area.

So he started by making the chain for the necklace which was pretty easy for him. Then he made two small heart shaped molds to make the pendent part of the necklace and poured melted metal and fang into the molds. Next he put something in for the hole that the chain would go through. So after the metal was solid enough he took the something that he'd put in to make the through hole out and with his fire breath re-melted the edges just enough that he could fuse the two halves together and place in the adamant pieces before it was too hard to do so. Then once it was cooled off he took the pendent out of the molds and threaded the chain through and then placed on the claps so the necklace was finished. He continued working like this until he'd made a three stoned ring, a man type one stone ring and finally a simple beautiful band of the metal. Then he polished everything until everything shined a brilliant shine. After that he went back to his other orders.

Now Totosai had just gone to bed for the night after a long day of finishing orders when he heard meowing outside his cave. So he got up and went to see what was meowing at this time of night outside. When he got to the entrance to the cave he found a twin-tail fire cat that was meowing. (AN: the cat is my own character.) So Totosai bent down and picked up the cat and brought it inside thinking that now that it was inside maybe it would shut up and that he could get some sleep. He could deal with this cat in the morning. After that Totosai went back to bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning Totosai woke up to find the twin-tail fire cat asleep on top of him. So he lifted the kitten sized cat off of him and set it on his (bed) slab. He then went back to his work until the cat woke up.

About an hour later Myoga and the cat woke up. Now Myoga was riding on the cat when it went over to Totosai. Totosai then asked Myoga to ask the cat what its name was.

So Myoga did as he was asked and the cat answered in the voice of a man," My name is Akashi (which means red death or red lion). I need a home and a master or mistress. The reason why is because my tribe is all dead and I can't find my arranged intended. Her name is Kirara but she was given away to a human that I can't locate."

Totosai said," I know where Kirara is at. She travels with my master's son's group and he has an intended that I hear likes cats. If you would like to be his intended's cat partner then you could be with your intended?"

Akashi asked," What is your master's son like and how would I get to where they are at?

Myoga answered, "Well, Lord InuYasha is hard to describe because he's so unique. Like he doesn't like to use his title and he thinks that he's worthless because he's a dog hanyou and hanyous are despised. But he acts more like his father than his older half brother ever will. And how you could get to Master InuYasha's location is that I, Myoga would lead you there. If you want to go?"

Akashi asked," What is his intended like?"

Totosai answered,"Well she is a very powerful and beautiful miko from the future where there are no demons or all of the demons are in disguises and she's the guardian of the Shikon no tama (Shikon Jewel) that was shattered by accident. And now they have adopted a lot of orphans as their own children while they still have to defeat Naraku and complete the jewel."

Akashi said," That's enough information for me. Myoga please take me to them."

Totosai asked," Could you take my master's son's order to him for me while you're at it? "

Akashi said, "Sure, get it ready."

So Totosai packed InuYasha's order in a small bag and put it around Akashi's neck with a piece of string and then Myoga got on and then they were on their way.

Now back at Kaede's village after Kaede understood why they had returned. She invited them all into her hut. But there was a small problem; you see InuYasha was still standing where he was in utter shock that he hadn't gone to hell with Kikyo. He didn't understand what had happened at all. So everyone else went into Kaede's hut and left InuYasha outside until the shock of what had happened wore off. So InuYasha was staring into thin air and had a vision of his father Inu No Tashio.

_In the vision Inu No Tashio explained to his youngest son why he had not gone to hell with the living-dead priestess. The reason being because of InuYasha's attitude was to have both Kagome and all the children to live in safety and peace at all costs. Just like Inu No Tashio had done for InuYasha so long ago. _

_So Inu No Tashio said," Because you were willing to give up your life for your family even though they still needed you very much. I stepped into stop your decent to hell. Now you take good care of your mate and those beautiful grandpups that I'm so proud that you have adopted. You now are the rightful lord of the Western Lands. Your older half brother is no longer a lord at all because of his selfish attitude and actions. Plus Tensusagi won't work for him ever again and he will die by his own poison. Then someday Tensusagi will become your possession because you can use it properly. You my son are my rightful heir. Live long (no duh demons of course have long lives), prosper and be happy my son, goodbye."_

InuYasha was just coming out of the trance when he saw an unfamiliar big twin-tail fire cat flying straight for him. But at the last second it landed right in front of him and transformed back into its kitten size and bowed to InuYasha.

Then it said," My name is Akashi which means red death or red lion. I've heard that your group is trying to destroy Naraku that evil half- breed who killed my whole tribe of twin-tail fire cats. My intended and I are the only of a few survivors of the whole twin-tail cat population. Because Naraku has killed every tribe, north, south, east and west. So I would like to be either yours or your intended's cat partner and help you kill that abomination to hanyous for good."

InuYasha said," Well you wouldn't be just mine or my intended's. You would be the whole family's partner. I have thirteen adopted children: seven hanyous, and two baby hanyous, three full demons and one little human girl. Plus I won't stand for a cat partner that plays favorites either. Is that clear if your accepted by my family!"

Akashi said," I understand puuuurfectly. Will I be permitted to have a family of my own if I find a suitable mate?"

InuYasha answered." Of course, I'm not a tyrant in personal matters. But maybe in battle I'm a tyrant. The reason though is because I don't want any of my friends or family to get hurt for any reason."

Akashi said," I see that as an honorable thing to be so protective of your family. I want to be that way with both my master's family and my own family too."

InuYasha then said," Well come along Akashi and I'll take you to my family now."

But Akashi asked," Um, Master don't you want to take care of your business with this flea demon on my back first?"

InuYasha then went over and found Myoga on Akashi's back and asked," Myoga, What are you doing on this cat's back?

Myoga answered him saying," Totosai sent me to bring your order to you with the help of Akashi. Plus I was the one who directed him to you, Master InuYasha, because he didn't know the way here."

Until next chapter

Please Review Arigato gozaimasu (thank you)


	7. Chapter 7

**Tying Up All The Loose Ends**

By Conan-InuYasha

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original character from InuYasha or InuYasha: The Final Act!

InuYasha said surprisingly," Totosai finished my order already! I thought he said that it would take four to five lunar months because of him having so many back orders to take care of first before he could start something new."

Myoga then said," Totosai decided to hold off finishing the other orders and wanted to work on yours first, my lord."

InuYasha ignored the fact that Myoga just called him lord that he hated being called and picked up the package from around Akashi's neck.

Then Myoga said," I'll be going back to Totosai's now, my lord" and he left.

After Myoga left Akashi followed his new master into the hut.

Upon entering Kaede's hut Akashi was dog piled upon by ten children (all except the twins and Shippo who knew better).

Kagome then said, "Children now leave that poor twin-tailed cat demon alone. He needs to rest and get familiar with us first before you kids can play with him."

So the children got off of Akashi and he went over to Kagome and lay down next to her and took a catnap.

Well while Akashi was taking his catnap InuYasha asked Kagome," What do you want to do now, my Kagome? I mean do you still want to go back to your era for supplies and stuff or do we try to look for Naraku and the Shikon jewel shards and of course kill that bastard for good so that no one else will get hurt by him ever again?"

Kagome answered," I think we need to get some baby formula and baby bottles if we are going to be traveling again. Plus I think we need to train our children in how to defend themselves and each other and I think that my brother, mother and grandfather would like to meet their other family members, if that's alright with you, InuYasha."

He then said," Well your time would be a better place for training the kids and your family does deserve to see their relatives and all. So we'll all go over to your era after Akashi wakes up."

About a half hour later Akashi woke up and InuYasha informed the group that they were all going over to Kagome's time and everyone except Kaede and Auh got ready to go.

They got to the Old Bone Eater's Well and Kagome got out a piece of paper to figure out who was going with whom and when since Kagome and InuYasha where the only ones who could travel through time by themselves. So this was how it was going to go and went: Kagome would take baby Izayio and Junior with Ai and Shippo first. She would then run into her house and get her mother and little brother Souta to help watch the kids while InuYasha and herself where transporting others over. InuYasha then would take Sango, Rin, Kirara with Akashi over and Kagome would go back for the next batch who was Shiori, Kanta, and Shion. Once she was back a crossed InuYasha would then go back for his next group who was going to be Moegi, Bunza, And Dai and then return. Then they would leave the whole group on her side of the well in the care of her mother, little brother Souta, and Sango while they both went back for the last group. This consisted of Roku, Asagi and lastly Miroku. That way there would always be an adult with the children at all times for safety reasons in case a demon tried to attack while the transporting was happening.

Then once everyone was finally a cross, Kagome, InuYasha, her mother and Souta opened the doors to the well house and looked to see if the coast was clear for everyone to get to the house safely without Kagome and Souta's grandfather trying to throw any sutras or any other priestly tricks. Because most of Kagome's new family could get hurt by that kind of stuff if their grandfather had any real purifying powers that is. But the coast was clear so they lead everyone over to the Higurashi family's house and everyone entered. So the whole group went into the family /living room and where just getting comfortable when all of a sudden Kagome and Souta's grandfather walked in with sutras in his hands and was ready to throw them at all of these demons.

But before he could throw a single sutra Miroku said to him," I wouldn't throw those sutras if I were you sir because these kids are your adopted great grand kids."

Well Kagome's grandfather was shocked and sat down.

Then his granddaughter Kagome then put two little babies in his arms and said," The one on the right, her name is Izayio. I named her after InuYasha's mother. And the one on the left, his name is InuYasha Jr. but we just call him Junior so that his adopted father wouldn't get confused."

By then her grandfather had accepted all of the children as family and throw away the sutras that he had in his hands and those in his pockets too.

Now Mrs. Higurashi had gone upstairs and had been looking through the clothes that her husband (Hiinu who is my own character) had left behind and found Miroku and InuYasha a pile of clothes to change into. So she asked Kagome an d Sango to come up to her room to pick out outfits for the guys while she went to go look for some clothes for the boys to change into from Souta's old clothes and clothes for the girls out of Kagome's old clothes. Now it was understood that Sango would just wear some of Kagome's clothes since they were about the same size.

Kagome was looking through the pile of clothes and found out that her father had left several different types of underpants: briefs, jockey shorts and boxer shorts. And Kagome definitely didn't want to be the one to have to pick out the guys' underpants especially InuYasha's underpants plus Sango probably didn't know what they were anyway. So Kagome called down to the guys for them to come upstairs and pick out their own underpants. But Kagome did have a hunch about what type of underpants InuYasha would pick out for himself.

Well InuYasha and Miroku got upstairs and Kagome explained to them that Sango and she were picking out clothes for them to wear while in the modern era. But that they didn't think it appropriate for them to pick out the guys' underpants. So the girls wanted the guys to pick out their own underpants. InuYasha went first and looked over the different kinds and picked out boxers which Kagome thought would be his choice because he likes to wear baggy clothes all the time. After InuYasha had made his choice Kagome handed him the other clothes that she'd picked out for him.

This consisted of a baggy pair of blue jeans with a belt, a baggy red long sleeve pullover sweater with a white shirt to wear underneath and of course socks then she told him," My brother Souta will help you get changed into your new clothes, InuYasha. He's in his room." And InuYasha left with his clothes and went over to Souta's room and went right in while Miroku was choosing his underpants and getting his clothes.

InuYasha once he was in Souta's room started to get changed into the clothes that Kagome had given him. He first of all took off his red fire-rat coat and placed it on the floor and started to take off his white undershirt.

When Souta asked," InuYasha, what is this in your inner coat pocket?"

InuYasha looked over and said,"Oh, That's your sister's birthday present that I had made for her."

Souta then asked," Can I see what you had made, please?"

So InuYasha stopped changing and went over and said," As long as you don't tell your sister about her present or that I remembered her birthday at all. I want it to be a total surprise."

Souta responded," I've never broke a promise with my hero before and I'm not about to begin now."

To InuYasha that was good enough for him. So he opened the small red pouch and took out the necklace for Souta to see. Then InuYasha noticed that the pouch still had some weight to it. At this he went over to Souta's bed and dumped the contents of the pouch onto the bed. Souta saw a note and picked it up then asked InuYasha if he wanted to read the note or did he want him to read it out loud for both of them to hear.

InuYasha said," Go ahead and read the note to us both. I mean I have no secrets to hide from you, Souta. Plus you might have some ideas of what I can do to old Totosai for doing this behind my back."

Souta started reading the note," InuYasha, I know that I did this behind your back. But I thought that your intended deserved a better way of being marked. Especially since she is a princess and all so I made these three rings. The one with three adamant stones and the plain band are for her. The other one is for you, InuYasha so that other females will know that you're taken. Take care of your intended princess. Your father's servant, Totosai."

Souta then asked," Who is this intended princess of yours, InuYasha?"

InuYasha answered," Souta, your sister is called a miko in my time. And the word miko has two meanings: one is priestess and the other is princess. So Totosai that old codger got the wrong meaning unless he knows something that the rest of us don't know. Plus my intended is your feisty sister."

Then Souta said," You mean you're going to be my big brother, InuYasha."

InuYasha was shocked by this and asked, "What do you mean that I'm going to be your big brother?"

"InuYasha, if you marry my sister that will make us related to each other by marriage. Like if you had a sister and you married my sister that would make them sister-in –laws to each other. The same thing with us. We'd be brother-in-laws but you are supposed to treat your in-laws like you would own siblings or parents," Souta said.

InuYasha then said," Um, Souta, the only sibling that I have is an older half brother and he hates my guts. So I don't know how to treat a brother who likes me. I've just been treating you like I think Kagome would want me to." InuYasha was thinking about this some more while he continued to get changed into the new modern clothes without even needing Souta's help.

Well after InuYasha had finished getting dressed he went downstairs to help Kagome's grandfather take care of all the children. And he found them all fast asleep and all of the children had already been changed into modern clothes too. Then Mrs. Higurashi came out of the kitchen and informed InuYasha that Kagome's school was going to have a dance on Kagome's birthday here at the Higurashi shrine. And she thought that InuYasha should be Kagome's date to this dance.

But InuYasha said," I don't know how to dance. You see I'm an outcast in my time and my mother and father both died when I was very young. So I've had no one to teach me how to dance or any refinements even though I was born into a mega rich family and all. My older half brother is my only living family member and he thinks that I'm a family disgrace."

then asked, "Well would you like me to teach you how to dance, my son?"(Now the reason Mrs. H called InuYasha son is because he is like already a member of the Higurashi family because of his relationship with Kagome and his coming over all of the time.)

InuYasha said," I'd like to learn to dance. But I don't know how long we're going to be staying here before we go back."

Mrs. Higurashi said," Why don't I just give you lessons while you're her and if you have to go back. We'll then just put a hold on the lessons until you come back next time."

InuYasha said," Ok, where do we start with these dancing lessons?"

So Mrs. Higurashi takes InuYasha outside because she doesn't want to wake up her father and the grandchildren who were asleep and also to give InuYasha more space to work with.( I mean he wouldn't be tripping over or bumping into furniture outside. Not that InuYasha is clumsy or anything just as a precaution.)And Mrs. Higurashi starts InuYasha's dancing lessons and found out that InuYasha is both a fast learner and graceful on his feet. Well it doesn't take very long for InuYasha to master the basics and move on to more advanced stuff. And while InuYasha was learning he was also thinking about how fast Kagome healed after getting that very nasty cut plus how she had never healed that fast before and thought it strange.

So he said to her mother." , I've noticed that something strange is happening to your daughter Kagome."

asked," What do you mean by strange, my son?"

"Well I was away from Kagome for five days to go talk with my half brother and while I was away she had gotten a very bad cut that would've needed stitches on her arm. It was bandaged as soon as it was noticed by our adopted son, Shippo. And by the time I found out about it the cut was already just a faint scar and that was just five days after she got the cut. Plus I know that she has never healed that fast before .So I'm wondering what changed to make this happen," InuYasha stated.

then whispered to herself."Oh no, it's been awaken. But with her now most of the time living in the feudal era with another one that it could be safe to be released from my father's spell. But not right now though maybe when you guys decide to go back to the feudal era."

InuYasha with his heighten sense of hearing of course heard what Kagome's mother said and he asked," What is this "it" that you're talking about?"

Mrs. Higurashi explained, "My husband and the kids' father was a mixed full blooded demon. Their father was one half wolf demon and one half dog demon. But my father put a spell on both of my kids so that they wouldn't know and could live a normal life. And now something has gone and awakened that half of my precious Kagome."

InuYasha thought about that and then he realized that the outfit Kagome had been wearing was an old one of his robes of the fire rat and that the last time he'd worn that exact outfit he'd been cut very bad in the left arm. So there was his blood on that garment and it seems that the blood on the coat had migrated into Kagome's bloodstream and woke up her own demonic side.

Then InuYasha said to ," Mrs. H, I think that I'm responsible for waking Kagome's demonic side. You see the outfit that she was wearing was an old outfit of mine and the last time that I wore it I was injured in the left arm and the coat was covered with my blood. So when Kagome got her bad cut some of my old blood must have migrated into her bloodstream and probably combined with her DNA and woke her demon up. I'm so sorry for this."

Mrs. H said," You have no need to apologize to me or Kagome, InuYasha. Because it's not your fault that this happened it's more my fault for falling in love with a demon and then letting my father place a spell on my two precious children to hide the fact that they were hanyous in the first place."

After hearing that his precious Kagome was a fellow hanyou it didn't change his feelings for her one bit. So InuYasha right then and there asked Mrs. H," May I ask for Kagome's hand in marriage?"

Mrs. Higurashi was totally surprised by this and she replied," Of course, InuYasha. I'd love to have you for a son-in-law."

As the dancing lessons continued InuYasha asked," When you remove the spell from Kagome is that going to also remove it from Souta too? I mean Souta will find out eventually that he's also a hanyou either by seeing his sister as a hanyou or by looking at himself in a mirror if the spell is broken."

She said," I see what you mean InuYasha. But I might have a little problem with that. You see if I let Souta go into his hanyou form my father might either kick me and my kids out on the streets or he might try to kill Souta and I like he supposedly did to my husband when I was with child with Souta. I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to kill Kagome with her spiritual powers to protect her along with you of course. But I don't want my son to be killed or motherless, InuYasha."

InuYasha then said," I understand and I'll try to think of a way to keep both Souta and you safe, mother."(Now the reason that InuYasha called Mrs. H mother is because that is what you are suppose to call your mother-in-law.")

Now while all of this was happening Kagome (who was thinking about what kinds of weapons they should use in training the kids to protect themselves with) slipped out of the house back in her fire rat robes without anyone noticing and went back to Kaede's to ask her what kinds of weaponry they could best use for training the kids. But she never got to Kaede's place. You see she had stopped by the Sacred God Tree of Ages to remember that this was the place where she'd met InuYasha on her 15th birthday and how her life had changed since then. As she was recalling her life she was also singing a song from her time period.

She was so busy singing and recalling that she didn't notice when a black haired full blooded inu demon (Mizuinu) approached her from behind until he said, "Your coming with me you human wench," and takes off with Kagome over his shoulder.

But in Kagome's heart she's yelling,"INUYASHA, HELP ME!"

Until next time

Please review arigato gozaimasu (thank you)


	8. Chapter 8

**Tying Up All The Loose Ends**

By Conan- InuYasha

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters from InuYasha or InuYasha: The final act!

Now a miraculous thing happened. InuYasha ( who is giving Kagome's mother a break in the dancing lessons) is sitting on the bench in front of the Sacred God Tree of Ages and hears in his heart Kagome's voice saying ," INUYASHA, HELP ME!"

So he goes and tells her mother that he needs to go back to the feudal era because someone has called to him and he must answer this call as soon as he hurries and changes back into his fire rat robes. He leaves after saying," I'll leave the children, Miroku, Sango and Kirara here and take Akashi with me as back up."

Then he jumps down the Old Bone Eaters' Well and comes out back in the feudal era. The first thing or person he sees there is his older half brother, Lord Sesshomaru.

InuYasha then asked," What in hell's name are you doing here, Sesshomaru?"

Well Lord Sesshomaru answered," This Sesshomaru sensed that something was wrong and thought that I, Sesshomaru would check to see what the problem is and I happened upon you, Little brother, if you must know."

InuYasha then stated in a growl to Sesshomaru," I know something's wrong. My intended's been kidnapped by someone and I intend to get her back in one piece."

Lord Sesshomaru said in a state of suppressed surprise," You're intended. This Sesshomaru didn't know you had an intended, Little brother. Why don't you tell this Sesshomaru about her on the way to rescue her?" and so the two brothers were off together to rescue Kagome.

Well on their way InuYasha informed Sesshomaru that Kagome his intended wasn't a full human at all but a hanyou like himself but with a spell on her to keep her in her human form. He told Sesshomaru this to warn him so that he'd keep his big mouth shut in front of Kagome and insult her and get her upset to the point of maybe her losing control of herself. Because if she did lose control of herself he wasn't so sure that he would be able to help control her demonic side if it got out of control. And InuYasha told his big brother all about all of the children that Kagome and he had adopted including Rin. InuYasha explained to Sesshomaru that it was Rin's idea for them to adopt her as their daughter since her old guardian didn't have time to take care of her by himself .Which Sesshomaru didn't seem to have a problem with that since Sesshomaru was now her uncle and could still protect her if he wanted to. InuYasha went on to state that now Rin would have tons of playmates to play with who are about her own age,

It didn't take very long for Lord Sesshomaru and InuYasha to track down where Kagome was.

And the first thing that InuYasha said to Kagome's captor (Mizuinu which means water dog) was," Get your filthy hands off of that young lady at once."

Well her captor (which is my own character and the twin's father) said." Buzz off, this wench is my prize to do with as I see fit. I mean I'm the one that caught this weak and pitiful human female wondering all alone in a forest and all. So get lost. You can't have her."

But shortly after he said the words" weak and pitiful" Kagome's spiritual powers rose to unfathomable heights and she punched him with all of that extra spiritual power knocking him out cold for about six hours.

Right after she knocked out her captor then another black haired dog demon (also my own character and his name is Hiinu which means fire dog.) appeared and said, "What did you people do to my older half brother?"

Well InuYasha then explained to him that his half brother had taken his own niece and was going to have physical relations with her. Plus he'd had physical relations with a prostitute. Got her pregnant waited until she gave birth then killed her and then throw away his own children.

Kagome then interrupted by saying," This piece of scum is my uncle? I don't understand what's going on here, InuYasha."

So InuYasha turned to Kagome and said," Kagome, you are a hanyou like I am, my dear. And this gentleman has a similar scent to yours and Souta's so that must mean that he's you two's father. The person on the ground has a similar scent to InuYasha Junior's and little Izayio's. Plus his actions are the same as the actions of InuYasha Junior's and little Izayio's biological father's was. And since these two are related to each other that would make him you and your little brother's uncle. Now the reason that you and Souta look like you're human all the time is because your grandfather on your mother's side put a spell on the both of you when you two where little. So the reason that you're having problems is because the coat that you're wearing has my blood on it and when you got that bad cut our blood combined and woke up your demonic side up. Will you forgive me for that, my intended?"

Kagome said," It's not your fault, my knight in fire rat armor."

Then InuYasha and Lord Sesshomaru said together," A knight! What in hell's name is a knight?"

Kagome then explained to all present that a knight was a champion and defender of justice and kind of like a samurai warrior but nobler.

Then everyone said,"Oh."

Kagome then said," Well InuYasha, you hate being called a lord even though you are one. Because of the way you see your older half brother behaving which is not your style. So I decided to call you a noble- warrior which is a knight. "

InuYasha then said to his Kagome." Thank you very much, my lady Kagome."

Then Kagome said," You're welcome, my Sir InuYasha."

An elderly gray haired full dog demon (also my own character his name is Kazeinu which means wind dog and he's Kagome's and Souta's grandfather)right then showed up and asked his youngest son," What happened to your older brother and who are these other people?"

Then Kagome's father Hiinu answered," My brother was going to be a pervert and molest he's own family member and he has thrown away two of your grandchildren, father. So my oldest child that he was going to molest put him in his proper place and has adopted her two cousins as her own with her intended so they will be safe and have a family. And when my perverted brother kidnapped and tried to molest my daughter her intended and his older half brother came to her rescue.

At this InuYasha interrupted him saying," My older half brother didn't come to help rescue Kagome. He just came to see what was disturbing his precious serenity. He doesn't care for humans or hanyous or even other full blooded demons. As long as they don't disturb his peace and his conquest for power he couldn't care less about them."

Kagome then agreed with InuYasha by saying," By what I've heard from their family's servants Lord Sesshomaru , doesn't even treat his own father, The Great Dog Demon General of the Western Lands, Inu No Tashio( who was killed saving his younger son) or his younger half brother with any respect. He wouldn't even take care of his younger half brother after both of his parents had died and InuYasha was only about eight years old at the time."

InuYasha then said," But as for me Kagome and our friends mean everything to me even life itself."

Well after that was said Kagome's grandfather Kazeinu invited InuYasha, his granddaughter Kagome, and InuYasha's older half brother Sesshomaru to stay at his castle for at least the night or longer if they wished.

But Lord Sesshomaru said," I, Sesshomaru need to get back to my land right away" and he left.

InuYasha wasn't in a big hurry to get any place special and he thought that Kagome should get to know her father and grandfather. So they both where going to stay a while. At least so Kagome and he could get acquainted with her father and her grandfather. Well after they had informed them that they were going to stay.

Kazeinu said," Please follow me and I'll show you to your bedchamber for as long as you're staying here."

So they followed her grandpa to their room.

But when they got to their bedchamber Kagome started to blush very badly. The reason Kagome was blushing was that in the room was only one big bed mat and very little room against the walls for InuYasha to sleep in his customary way (which is to sleep sitting up against the wall). So that would mean that they would have to share the bed mat. Well Kagome had never slept in a large bed with InuYasha before and the only time that they slept (NOT having sex for any perverted people out there)in the same bed was in her twin size bed at home and InuYasha was already asleep at the time and taking his half out of the middle if she remembered right.

Kagome then asked," Ojisama (grandfather) Kazeinu could we each have our own room, please? You see InuYasha and I aren't mated yet and I know why we aren't mated yet are because InuYasha doesn't want our enemy an evil half-breed demon named Naruku to find out about our special bond."

Well right then her father Hiinu came up behind them and said," I'm so sorry but I only have this one guest bedchamber, my princess. You see this is my section of a three sectioned castle. Your grandfather has one section and your uncle has the other section plus only your grandfather's section is big enough to have more than one guest bedchamber in it. And a father's child usually stays in their father's section of the castle. But maybe I can arrange for you two to stay in my father's section of the castle someway?"

Kagome said," No, you don't have to do that. I didn't mean to be a problem for you oyaji (father). We'll just make do and maybe InuYasha may change his mind about waiting to mate with me until after Naraku is dead."

At the mention of Naraku Hiinu started to very lightly growl and he said to InuYasha," Could I please speak with you out in the garden, my future son-in-law."

InuYasha replied," Of course, my future father-in-law" and they left Kagome in the guest bedchamber.

So once Hiinu and InuYasha arrived at the castle's garden Hiinu informed InuYasha," This Naraku fellow has cursed me also when I was a small child. And the curse went to this effect that if I ever had a daughter. She would never be allowed to use her demon powers unless she wanted to die or that Naraku was utterly and completely defeated and killed. So that's why Kagome's grandfather on her mother's side put that spell on her to hide her demonic part. And if and when she finds out that she's a hanyou she will die in a lunar month unless someone makes sweet love to her and takes her as their mate."

InuYasha interrupted," Damn it and I was the baka (fool, idiot) who told her that she was a hanyou. I'm so dumb."

Hiinu continued," So you see InuYasha, my son-in-law we only have one lunar month to destroy this Naraku and for you to make her yours. But now that we know that we have a common foe, my father and I will accompany you and help you defeat this fowl half-breed."

InuYasha started thinking," If I brought Mrs. H and Souta over when I bring the children and Sango, Miroku and Kirara back over. Then Mrs. H and my sister Kaede could watch the children while Kazeinu, Hiinu, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and I and maybe Souta also go to kill Naraku and rescue Sango's little brother, Kohaku. Then after Naraku is destroyed Sango will have her brother and get married to Miroku. Mrs. H and Souta can live with Hiinu and his father. And Kagome and I can become mates and build a big house for all of our children plus Kagome can become her hanyou form without any problems."

Then InuYasha explains to his father-in-law the plan that he just thought up. InuYasha then added," My mother Lady Izayio gave your daughter Kagome a very rare and unexplored sword that at one time belonged to my mother. But Kagome only knows that the sword is supposed to work with a miko's spiritual powers somehow. But she doesn't know the sword's name or abilities or anything else about the sword. She tried to look up the information in some old books that where in a house that my father Inu No Tashio had built for my mother and me. But that is how your very beautiful daughter Kagome got her bad cut that in turn woke up her demonic side. I'm so sorry that that happened to your precious princess. Can you forgive me for that?'

Hiinu said," There's nothing to forgive my boy. At least you're more honorable and caring then my older half brother, Mizuinu (the perverted uncle) will ever be. And for that I heard from my dad that he's going to be punished by having his rightful birthrights removed from him and are going to be given to me to keep. Oh, about this strange sword I'll look it up in some of my own books and see what I can find out and get back to Kagome and you about it."

So on their way back to the castle InuYasha asked," Is Kagome's mother a powerful priestess or where did Kagome get such power? She's probably even more powerful than Kikyo ever was."

Hiinu knew where this powerful spiritual power came from and admitted to InuYasha."Kagome got her spiritual powers from my mother. Her name was Priestess Midoriko (in the series we don't know if Priestess Midoriko was married or had any kids). She left my father to do some important priestess work when I was age Kagome's age and shortly after she left we heard that she was turned into a stone pillar in some cave somewhere. After that my step mother (Mizuinu's mother) took care of me even though my father had divorced her before he mated with my mother."

InuYasha interrupted him by saying," But that would mean that you're a hanyou and you look and smell like you're a full blooded demon."

Hiinu continued," My stepmother whose name was Kikuren (my own character which means chrysanthemum romance) was embarrassed to have a step son that was a stinken hanyou and thought that it was a disgrace to my father also. So she infused me with her blood without my father's permission and turned me into what you see today and she paid for it with her life. But I still act like my mother would've wanted for me to act because I still love and miss my mom."

And by then they were at the castle and left each other to go their separate ways back to their rooms.

Please review arigato gozaimasu (thank you)


	9. Chapter 9

**Tying Up All The Loose Ends**

Chapter** 9**

By Conan-InuYasha

Sorry for the long break since the last chapter but my beta was on vacation this summer and I upgraded my writing software and had to get reuse to it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters for InuYasha or InuYasha: The Final Act! Or the Bible Verses .

Once InuYasha got back to the guest bed chamber and looked into the room. He found Kagome was fast asleep in bed and on her left middle finger was a silver ring with a heart shaped pink sapphire stone in the middle and two three small circles shaped petals encircled by two leaves. But the ring didn't upset InuYasha one bit and he got ready for bed and climbed right into bed. As soon as he was in bed Kagome's sweet scent had InuYasha completely relaxed and he fell asleep with Kagome in his arms.

_**In a dream InuYasha's subconscious was playing with the idea of having the same thing done to him as what had happened to Kagome's father. Wondering what would happen to him. Would he turn out just like her father did or would it be just like all those other times that he let go of his Tetsusaiga and his demon blood took control and started killing without knowing who he was killing. Plus he would lose a part of his soul each time in the process. When all of a sudden in the dream a bunch of words were projected on to his subconscious and a voice was reading the words. **_

_**The words were, "What good will it be for a man if he gains the whole world, yet forfeits his soul? Or what can a man give in exchange for his soul? Matthew 16:26 (New International Version) For what profit is it to a man if he gains the whole world, and loses his own soul? Or what will a man give in exchange for his soul? Matthew 16:26 (New King James Version) For what is a man profited, if he shall gain the whole world, and loses his own soul? Or what shall a man give exchange for his soul? Matthew 16:26 (King James Version) It is worth nothing for them to have the whole world if they lose their souls. They could never pay enough to buy back their souls. Matthew 16:26 (New Century Version)"**_

After InuYasha heard those words and got their meaning he woke up and squelched any ideas of ever changing into a full demon under any circumstances. And went back to sleep.

AN: The reason I used 4 different translations of the same verse is because everyone considers InuYasha hardheaded and slow to understand anything but battle strategies. And the reason InuYasha even knows about the Bible is because in Kagome's school they use it as curriculum for a class and as always Kagome does bring her school books with her to the feudal era and one day a long time ago while InuYasha was looking in her backpack for him ram an noodles he found that book and his curiosity got the better of him and so he started to read in secretly especially on the night of his vulnerability.

Kagome had a very rough night_**. It started out by Kagome having a nightmarish dream in which Naraku had murdered all of her companions and then he started to mock her saying, " I knew that you'd never have the power to kill me and now I bet that you wish that you were just as powerful as me. Now don't you? And look at all of the waste of their lives. Because they died for a stupid, weak, powerless girl like you for nothing because I'm going to kill you anyway." But rights then some words were projected into the sky for only Kagome to see.**_

_**And the words read, "Do not fret because of evil men or be envious of those who do wrong; for like the grass they will soon wither, like green plants they will soon die away. He will make your righteousness shine like dawn, the justice of your cause like the noonday sun." Psalm 37:1-2, 6 "Greater love has no one than this that he lay down his life for his friends." John 15:13(New International Version) **_

_**Then Kagome said to Naraku, " I don't think that you're going to be able to kill me, you very evil man because I'm going to purify the hell out of you Onigumo and then kill you to make sure that your evil is stopped for good." And with that she purified him completely until only ashes remained.**_

But after that dream she woke up and started wondering if InuYasha would've been traveling with her if Kaede hadn't put those stupid beads of subjugation on him or if he was just traveling with her because Kaede kind of stuck them together. Plus she remembered that after Naraku reappeared and severely wounded Kikyo at Mount Hakurei. Kagura with Naraku's talking infant had held her prisoner by that infant holding on to her soul. But before they could use a tainted Shikon jewel shard to totally make her Naraku's pawn she had made a confession that she loved InuYasha and then the next second InuYasha was busting through the shojo (paper) doors to rescue her. But since then InuYasha has never said anything about that confession and with his sensitive ears he of course heard it. And he also hasn't made a confession of his own either. So she was starting to think that InuYasha didn't love her more than a friend.

This upset her and she started to cry which she knew InuYasha couldn't stand to see or smell because he would then start thinking what did I do wrong this time. So as soon as Kagome started to cry InuYasha woke up and took her in his arms and started to comfort her thinking that she'd a nightmare that was causing her to cry.

But then Kagome pulled away from InuYasha and said, "InuYasha, I think I'll go sleep in one of my grandfather's guest bedchambers." Then she left. So for the rest of the night InuYasha was utterly miserable because Kagome was not with him.

Kagome ran over to her grandfather's section but a castle guard stopped her and asked at spear point, "What is your business here?"

Kagome answered, "I was just going to go sleep at my grandfather's because my father's place is a little crowded right now."

The guard then said, "I will escort you to one of Lord Kazeinu's guest bedchambers, my Lady." And he did escort her to where she was to sleep for the rest of the night. But right after he dropped Lady Kagome off in her new sleeping chambers he went straight to Lord Kazeinu and informed him that his granddaughter was now sleeping under his roof.

The next morning Lord Kazeinu had Kagome brought to him. And he asked her once she arrived, "Why did you change your sleeping arrangement late last night, my precious granddaughter?"

Kagome replied," Well you see I was starting to feel weird with the other occupant of those quarters. Because I don't know where I stand with him I mean one minute he treats me like a mate and the next minute he's treating me like I'm a pain in his neck. And when I ask him a question most of the time I don't even get an answer. All I get is a 'feh' from him. It's like pulling teeth to get him to talk to me and without getting insulted or yelled at or even cussed at."

Kazeinu said. "It sounds like he has a problem communicating with others and maybe he also has a problem understanding human ways. And of course you would use human ways because you were raised as a human for so long."

Kagome got upset when she heard this because she found out that it was her fault that InuYasha and she have had so many fights. And that she was trying to change him into something he wasn't. With making him do all those good things like helping complete strangers, when demons don't do that kind of stuff. Well she started to cry because of her guilt and ran out of the castle and kept on running.

Now InuYasha was awake since Kagome had left their chamber the night before when he smelled the tears that Kagome was shedding when she ran off. So he went straight after her. Then he noticed that Kazeinu and Hiinu where right behind him and Mizuinu was bringing up the rear in the chase to catch up with Kagome. But that didn't last for very long because Kazeinu all of a sudden collapsed in the middle of the road and Hiinu, InuYasha both stopped to see what was wrong with Kazeinu when Mizuinu came up from behind him. What they found was that Kazeinu was slowly passing on to the netherworld. He told them that he was getting what he rightly deserved for being a lousy grandfather to Kagome and for making her feel so guilty about what she was talking to him about.

And then Lord Kazeinu said to InuYasha, "I, Lord Kazeinu, Lord of the Eastern Lands knight thy Sir InuYasha, Lord Protector of the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama (which is Kagome) and Lord of half of the Western Lands that the Great Dog Demon General Inu No Tashio left in my care. Because he knew that his eldest son, Lord Sesshomaru couldn't be trusted to give to his younger half-brother his share of the land. And now I bequeath to you, Sir InuYasha one half of the lands of the East with my precious granddaughter to have the other half of the lands of the East." Then appeared a heart and crescent moon mark on InuYasha's forehead and then faded just as Kazeinu died.

So as soon as Kazeinu was dead InuYasha started to dig a hole to bury Kagome's parental grandfather for her and of course his two sons. But Hiinu and Mizuinu asked InuYasha, "What in hell are you doing, Lord InuYasha? Lords don't do manual labor."

Well InuYasha said, "I'm not your typical lord. I do my own work with my own hands and I personally help people no matter their place in society. Plus do you two want some wild beast coming along and eating your father's remains? I don't think so."

So Hiinu and Mizuinu replied," We will help you, Lord InuYasha."

InuYasha then said, "You two don't have to keep calling me, Lord InuYasha. You can just call me plain InuYasha like my friends do. I mean all three of us are lords here so why do we have to use titles among our peers. I don't even use the title when I'm talking with my older half-brother Sesshomaru. Even though that dose seems to get him irritated for some strange reason that I've no clue about. But let's get this done fast so we can try to find Kagome before anything happens to her. Because when she's this upset she just might not be able to protect herself with her spiritual powers because they might be on the fritz."

So they did hurry the burial of Lord Kazeinu of the Eastern Lands along (but they did make a marker for the grave) and then they went as fast as they could to try to catch up with Kagome.

Now while InuYasha, Hiinu, and Mizuinu were on their way Kagome had been traveling southwest on Akashi the twin-tailed neko (cat) demon to a place called Shuhodo Cave (AN: real place). The reason Kagome chose that place was that it was almost as far away as she could get away from InuYasha and her guilt over what she has been doing to him without leaving the main island. Well Naraku sensed that Kagome was vulnerable at this precise moment and decided to attack her and kill her as soon as she stopped for a break. But what neither Naraku nor Kagome knew was that Lords InuYasha, Hiinu, and Mizuinu were on their way. Plus even Lord Sesshomaru had sensed that Naraku was around so he was on his way to destroy Naraku also. The only thing was that InuYasha didn't know was that Naraku was around and the true reason InuYasha was chasing after Kagome was that without her in his life he was just a worthless and a no good monster without a future.

So when InuYasha, Hiinu, and Mizuinu arrived this is what they saw. Kagome was in the cave with her bow & arrows facing Naraku dead in the face.

She knows that she was going to die. But if she did die she was going to take Naraku with her to save her friends & family. She knew that InuYasha would find good homes for the children or raise them himself with the help of her family. But that she would never get to be pregnant with InuYasha's babies and never get to be his helpmate for as long as she would've lived.

Well while she was thinking these things her spiritual powers were rising to dangerous levels for Naraku that is.

And suddenly Kagome's sword that was on her left side started to talk to her and introduced itself to her, "My name is Konhonmei which means soul true love (my own item). My abilities are: number one the Love Scar equal to Lord InuYasha's Wind Scar, number two the Soul Wave equal to the Backlash Wave, number three the True Love Barrage equal to the Adamant Barrage, numbers four and five have no equals. Number four is called Pure Love and is just what the name applies and can go through barriers. And number five is called Medicine which is my only healing ability."

Then Kagome asked Konhonmei, "Do you think that you could share some of your abilities with InuYasha's Tetsusaiga? "

And Konhonmei answered, "I think so. But Tetsusaiga would need to be in close range for it to work."

So Kagome started to wonder. "Is InuYasha even going to come after me or is he just going to forget what we meant to each other."

Now the reason that Kagome was wondering that was. She was remembering the battle with Menomaru the moth demon and the new lord Hyoga with his two sidekicks Ruri and Hari. And how that even after Kikyo had yelled at her and she fell backwards down the branch filled well InuYasha through the Sacred God Tree of Ages had talked her into coming back. Plus then when they were in battle with the new Hyoga it was In. Plus then when they were in battle with the new Hyoga it was InuYasha that encouraged her to the point that she jumped off Kirara knowing that InuYasha would catch her and so that they could combine her sacred arrow and his Backlash Wave to bring the huge new Hyoga down (InuYasha movie 1 Affection across Time).

Now something strange happened. InuYasha who was about three yards away could hear everything that Kagome was saying to the sword and the sword was saying to her plus everything she was thinking and feeling. But he didn't know how to communicate to her that he was listening and for her not to get mad at him for "eavesdropping". Because he didn't know how this was happening and then for him to join in on the talk.

**AN: **Here is how this was happening now is that they were connected through Kagome's family symbol of the heart. And since InuYasha now had the mark upon his forehead and Kagome had on her silver ring they could talk to each other and read each other's thoughts and feelings over a great distance.

Now Kagome heard what InuYasha was thinking and was happy that InuYasha was here and that he was concerned about what she thought. So she said through thought, "I understand that you were not intentionally eavesdropping on me and I'm not angry with you for that either. I have an idea if you could place Tetsusaiga to your forehead and I put Konhonmei to my ring maybe I can share one of Konhonmei's abilities with your Tetsusaiga. If that's alright with you. The name of the ability is Pure Love and it can go straight through barriers (the reason that they have to worry about barriers is because Naraku is notorious for his strong barriers that all of a sudden pops up) and can kill all evil because love overcomes all evil." So that is exactly what they did.

Please review arigato gozaimasu (thank you)


	10. Chapter 10

**Tying Up All the Loose Ends**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the original characters from InuYasha or InuYasha: The Final Act!

But what Kagome & InuYasha didn't know was that while they were thought talking, Lord Sesshomaru had arrived and started to fight with Naraku. And the fur was really starting to fly in the fight. Lord Sesshomaru was using his poison claw attack over and over again. But suddenly then Naraku sent a spirally tentacle straight into Lord Sesshomaru's beating heart from the rear and straight through his body and then quickly retracted the tentacle before Sesshomaru had any time to react to it. Now demons are not so easy to be killed so Lord Sesshomaru puts his right hand (Now if you remember he only has one arm because his half-brother InuYasha had amputated his left arm when he tried to steal his half-brother's sword which was his inheritance.) up to his wound but he forgot that he'd been using his poison claw attack and accidentally poisoned himself. But what Lord Sesshomaru didn't know was that he was no longer immune to his own poison anymore and so he got deathly ill. Then Naraku came in for the death bow. When out of nowhere two streaks of pure (love) energy hit Naraku and totally purified him to only ashes and a tainted almost complete Shikon No Tama on the ground. Kagome then went over and picked up the almost complete Shikon No Tama (Sacred Jewel of Four Souls) and as soon as she picked it up it was instantly purified.

Kagome then went over to a dying Lord Sesshomaru and said, (she couldn't say 'wish' with the Shikon No Tama being almost complete or she might not be able to go back to her time and retrieve the children and friends before the Bone Eater's Well closed on her . Leaving InuYasha and her all alone in the feudal era together or Kagome maybe taken back to her time without InuYasha and they 'd be separated forever or at least five hundred years.)" I would like to prevent you from dying Lord Sesshomaru. But I don't know if any of the herbs that Priestess Kaede has taught me about will work on a full-blooded demon and I don't know if we have enough time to go to Jinenji's (another hanyou) farm to see if he'd have an antidote for the kind of poison that you always used." Then Kagome thought, _"Maybe I should try my swords healing ability on Lord Sesshomaru. At least it couldn't do much more harm since his already dying and all. So I'll give it a good collage try."_ So Kagome unsheathed Konhonmei and lifted it above her head then while she brought it down she cried, "MEDICINE!" And a pink energy shot out towards Lord Sesshomaru but nothing happened when it reached him. So after she sheathed Konhonmei she fell to her knees and started to cry because she didn't want InuYasha to lose any more of his biological family.

Hiinu and Mizuinu who had been off by the cave's wall then came over and tried to comfort her along with InuYasha. Now InuYasha knew what Kagome was mentally going through so he thought talked to her saying,_ "Don't urge me to leave you or to turn back from you. Where you go I will go and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people and your God my God. Where you die I will die, and there I will be buried. May the Lord deal with me be it ever so severely if anything but death separates you and me." _(Ruth 1:16-17)That put her at ease.

When suddenly Lord Sesshomaru said to Kagome & InuYasha," Kagome& InuYasha, please come here so that this Sesshomaru can talk to you in private." So Kagome & InuYasha got up and went over to Sesshomaru and knelt down beside him. Then Lord Sesshomaru said," I appreciate your attempts, Kagome, to save me from going to see InuYasha and my father in the netherworld. And InuYasha, I give you my blessing on your upcoming mating ceremony. You couldn't have picked a better mate for yourself in a million centuries, my brother. (But Kagome didn't believe a word of what was said had anything to do with her.) Plus I think you will be a better lord to father's vassals then I ever could." And at that Lord Sesshomaru passed on to the netherworld.

So InuYasha, Hiinu, and Mizuinu got started digging another hole to bury InuYasha's half-brother Lord Sesshomaru in. But before they put Lord Sesshomaru in to his grave InuYasha took Sesshomaru's Tensusagi out of his belt and with its sheath put it on the ground while they put Lord Sesshomaru with his Tokijin sword to rest. After they had finished burying Sesshomaru InuYasha then picked up Tensusagi and put it right beside Tetsusaiga in his own belt, to fulfill he's father's saying that InuYasha would possess both Tensusagi and Tetsusaiga.

So InuYasha and Kagome then got on Akashi's back and said," Let's go back to Kaede's village now" and Hiinu & Mizuinu walked beside them as they all left the cave. As soon as they had cleared the cave entrance Akashi took to the sky with Hiinu & Mizuinu on the ground running back to Kaede's. But on Hiinu & Mizuinu's arrival they stayed outside of the village so as to not scare the villagers. Now once InuYasha & Kagome got there InuYasha suggested that Hiinu & Mizuinu go stay by the Sacred God Tree of Ages while he would accompany Kagome & Akashi to Kaede's hut and get her settled in for a nice rest (and leaves her with his new sword the Tensusagi). Then he would come back to the Sacred God Tree of Ages. So that is exactly what they did.

And when InuYasha returned to the tree he asked," Lord Hiinu, May I a lowly hanyoued lord have your daughter's hand in mating (marriage)? I already have her mother's permission and blessing. But I think it's just befitting to get her father's permission and blessing also."

Well Hiinu responded by saying," If my mate thinks that you're good enough for our daughter then I will not object to her decision. But if you had no intentions of claiming my daughter then the way I've seen you carry her would have been indecent and inappropriate. But since you are claiming her, then welcome to the family, InuYasha."

InuYasha then said," I'd better start to bring our adopted children and our friends back across from her time where we were taking a little vacation while we were going to train our children in self-defense. But now that Naraku is good and dead there will be less of a need for the children to have to defend themselves. So I'll be right back with the first load of people." And then he ran and leaped right into the Bone Eater's Well.

When InuYasha got across to the modern times and jumped out of the Old Bone Eater's well the first person that he saw once he got out of the well house was Mrs. Higurashi with the younger twins out by the Sacred God Tree of Ages. He then went over to Mrs. H. and asked," Mom, Do you know where everyone else is? Because I have some shocking news for everyone to hear and I would like to tell this news as soon as possible."

So Mrs. H. said," Well the younger kids are taking an afternoon nap, Souta is playing with the older kids. Miroku is with my father talking about sutras and such, and I think Sango is cooking dinner for everyone with Kirara playing with Buyo nearby. I mean I could've done the cooking but Sango insisted on helping out around the house for their keep." So InuYasha escorted Mrs. H. back to the house and started to round up his friends and family so that he could inform them of all that has happened while he was gone.

Well once everyone was gathered in the Higurashi's family room InuYasha said," My friends, you will be happy to hear that Naraku is now totally and utterly destroyed and Kagome now has his large portion of the Shikon No Tama in her possession. We have not found Kohaku as of yet but he probably won't be doing anymore unnecessary killing. You might like to know that Kagome is a hanyou and Lady of the Eastern Lands. Plus you are now looking at the sole Lord of the Western Lands." Then he looked at Rin and went over to her and picked her up and said." Lord Sesshomaru died trying to kill Naraku and we tried to save him but were unsuccessful and he went to be with your adoptive grandfather, Rin." Then he gently put her down and said," I've come to bring you all back home now that we only need to find Kohaku and then we can settle down into a normal life. Mrs. H., Souta, if you two want to come with us you're welcome to come. But beware that once you go there you may not be able to return to this time period. I've met your mate Mrs. H. and he is very lonely with only his older half-brother as his only family besides Kagome of course because his father just recently died and his father has given Kagome all of his land. But I've an idea to make Kagome and Souta's father and uncle under lords under Kagome and myself to help us manage our lands."

Sango & Miroku then asked," Kagome is a hanyou like you and she owns land?"

InuYasha said, "Yes, she is. But she has had a spell placed on her by this grandfather (pointing at her grandfather) and Naraku had cursed her father. But now the curse has been lifted and all that is left to do is to break the spell that's on her and everything will be great even though my feeling for her will still be the same. "

All of a sudden all of the children except the youngest twins got up and ran upstairs to go get changed into their feudal clothes so that they could go back home. Plus Souta went also with Mrs. H. close on her son's heels and she had the youngest twins with her. At seeing this Miroku & Sango got up and made their way upstairs to do the same. About forty-five minutes later everyone came back downstairs and all of them were in their feudal era clothes. Even Mrs. H. and Souta were in time appropriate clothes for the feudal era and in Mrs. H.'s pocket were two mystic topaz in the shape of a heart rings for breaking the spell on Kagome and Souta.

When InuYasha saw this he said," You two do understand that if you go with us there's no promise that you will be able to return through the well and all. So why are you two dressed like this in those clothes? I thought that you would stay here and protect the things that mean so much to us all."

Mrs. Higurashi (who will be called Renhime which means love princess once she goes to the feudal era) answered," InuYasha my son, my place is beside my husband. Plus I wasn't going to let my son Souta who wants to go so badly go over there without me there also. I mean I know that you're a great protector and all InuYasha. But you already have a lot of protecting to do without adding your brother-in-law into the mix." So everyone started to go to the well house which house the Old Bone Eater's well.

Once everyone who was going was inside the well house InuYasha said," Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Asagi, Moegi, and Bunza you'll be in the first group to go over. Shiori, Shion, Kanta, Rin, Roku, and Dai you'll be in the second group to go. Ai, Shippo, Mrs. Higurashi and the baby twins, Souta you'll be in the last group to go over. Please get in your respective groups so that once I come back from dropping off the first group we'll not lose a bunch of time trying to sort everyone out at that time and then getting loaded also, thank you." So the first group got loaded on or held onto InuYasha as he jumped down the well. After they had gotten to their own time period again Miroku& Sango with Kirara riding Sango's shoulder climbed up the vines that were growing in the side wall of the well. And once they were at the top they helped Asagi, Moegi, and Bunza get out of the well. InuYasha just jumped straight up and fell back down the well to go get the next group and this continued until everyone was in the feudal era.

Now after everyone was there InuYasha then started to lead the large group through InuYasha's Forest wherein the Sacred God Tree of Ages resides. Upon coming to that said tree InuYasha called out," Lord Hiinu & Lord Mizuinu, you can come out now. It's only my family and friends with me."

So then two black haired dog demons came from behind the tree and the first thing anyone said upon seeing them was ," Who are these two, brother InuYasha, Souta asked?

InuYasha then answered Souta's question," These two are your father and your uncle." Then he said," Lord Hiinu, please step forward. He is your and your sister's father. Lord Mizuinu, please step forward. This one is your and your sister's uncle, Souta. My children Lord Hiinu is your adopted grandfather and Lord Mizuinu is your adopted great uncle." Then InuYasha went over to Renhime (Mrs. H.)and said, "Actually Lord Mizuinu is Junior's and little Izayio's biological father but he through them away. So now he's their great uncle." So Hiinu and Mizuinu joined the group as they started for the village with Hiinu walking right beside Renhime.

Now back to Kagome. InuYasha had just dropped her off at Kaede's village to rest up. But the weird thing was that Kagome wasn't as tired as she was in the cave and she hadn't slept on the way to Kaede's either. So she had no idea why she now had so much energy all of a sudden. But she asked all of the villagers if there was anything that she could do for them. Trying to tire herself out so that she would need a rest by the time InuYasha come back. So she weeded everyone's in the village's gardens, she picked herbs for Kaede, she took care of all the sick and injured in record time, and she chopped down all of the undergrowth for firewood for the whole village and she still wasn't a bit tired. And now there was nothing left to do but stand around doing nothing until something came up. But what Kagome didn't know was that her being so very helpful was driving the rest of the village crazy because they weren't used to so much help from their village's priestess.

When all of a sudden the villagers saw a large group of what looked like demon to them and they started crying,**" DEMONS, DEMONS EVERYONE RUN AND HIDE. THE DEMONS ARE COMING TO DESTROY US ALL!**

So the villagers called for Kagome to come out of Kaede's hut and deal with this threat. But what Kagome saw when she came outside was that her whole family and friends were coming out of InuYasha's forest to her and she started to laugh because these people that were coming were no threat to this village at all. Then she went back into the hut and said to Kaede," Kaede, Do you want to see something real funny, if you do just come outside and see this." So Kaede came outside and saw InuYasha and his family and friends coming towards the village and Kagome said," the villagers thought that this group was a threat to our village." Then even Kaede was laughing at how comical the villagers were.

InuYasha as soon as he came out of the forest he saw that both Kagome & Kaede were laughing. And he wondered what was so dog gone funny to them. So as soon as he reached them he asked them," May I ask what was so dog gone funny to the both of you? (The reason that he asked was that he thought that maybe they were laughing at him for some reason. And even though InuYasha acts tough he does have a sensitive soul (that in one of the episodes in the TV series, Kagome said that she hated him just because she was upset with herself over Kikyou and InuYasha got real depressed very fast. Then he got angry at her for saying that she hated him when he hadn't done anything wrong lately. But after a little while they made up.)

Kagome answered," The villagers were running around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off yelling,' demon'. When we knew by just looking at who was coming that there was no threat to the village at all."

InuYasha thought,"_Kagome is right. These villagers were being quite silly by making such a fuss over hanyous and demons that they've seen how many times in the past and by now should have __known that we wouldn't hurt them in the least. But then he realized that they had only met Shippo, Kirara and himself. The other hanyous and demons were complete strangers to the villagers. "_

So InuYasha went over to Kagome's father (Hiinu) and explained to him that he needed to introduce everyone to the villagers,but that he wouldn't say that Mizuinu or Hiinu were related to Kagome for her protection until Kagome felt like telling them.

InuYasha then went over to the villagers and made those introductions which calmed the villagers down.

(Kagome even though she was a hidden hanyou and her family was now all in the feudal era still went to Kaede's hut everyday to help her out and to work on Kagome's priestess training with InuYasha in tow. Because he still believed that Kagome needed to be protected from any attacking demons that should happen to come along , plus InuYasha had nothing else better to do now that Naraku was dead and Kagome's family could take care of the kids perfectly fine without his help. So there was no need for him to do that.)

Well a couple of days had past since Kagome's family had come to the feudal era permanently. When Kagome and InuYasha arrived at Kaede's Hut and found her collapsed in her hut. Kagome ran to Kaede to see what had happened to her to make her fall like she did and found out that she'd broken her left leg( AN: probably because of Osteoporosis- thinning of the bones – which does happen to women over50 years old and to ladies of Asian origin). So Kagome thought that since Kaede lived all alone by herself and since with this broken leg she wouldn't be able to take care of herself. That Kaede should be transported to Kagome's new home so that Kagome's uncle (Mizuinu who Kagome doesn't want near the children because of what he did to his own two kids that are now her's ) can take care of her. And if he doesn't take good care of her he'll be killed by either InuYasha or her father and his stepbrother Hiinu or even herself.

InuYasha carefully carried Kaede bridal style back to the castle and upon his arrival at the castle Renhime ( Kagome's mom for these of you who forgot the name I gave her)immediately attended to Kaede's leg by putting splints on both sides of her leg( since they didn't have plaster with them to make a cast with.). But InuYasha left immediately after dropping off at the castle and went straight back to Kagome to help her with her other patients.

Please review arigato gozaimasu (thank you)


End file.
